L'Ultimo Nemico
by ladymisteria
Summary: E se esistesse una possibilità per riportare nel mondo dei vivi coloro che hanno perso la vita nella guerra magica? Sarà pronto il trio a far di tutto per permettere che ciò accada? Scritta in collaborazione con mia sorella Sonia.
1. L'inizio, di nuovo

Harry gettò lontano il giornale.

Di nuovo bugie, di nuovo storie.

Non sarebbe mai finita?

Quella dannata giornalista di Rita Skeeter!

Lanciò un'occhiataccia al giornale che aveva appena buttato.

Quel giorno avevano proprio esagerato!

Un titolo spiccava in prima pagina a caratteri cubitali, con sotto una foto del Ragazzo – che – è - sopravvissuto.

Lui.

 ** _Harry Potter: L'infanzia dell'uomo che ha ucciso Voldemort._ **

**_"E se il leggendario Ragazzo – che – è - sopravvissuto Harry Potter avesse trascorso l'infanzia in una scuola che l'ha addestrato ad essere l'eroe che è tutt'oggi?"_ **

Che sciocchezze.

Harry guardò la foto dei Malandrini appesa al muro con un incantesimo di adesione permanente dal padrino.

Loro erano i veri eroi, insieme a tutti gli altri morti per combattere.

Morti per lui; per aver voluto alzare la testa all'oppressione.

I suoi occhi percorsero la foto: suo padre, il suo padrino, il suo mentore.

Per quest'ultimo Harry soffriva ancora.

In fondo la ferita era ancora fresca, ancora dolorosa.

Sospirò.

«Manchi tantissimo a Teddy. E come te, anche Tonks. Mancate a tutti noi».

Si maledì nuovamente per le ingiurie lanciate al licantropo quasi un anno prima.

 _"Codardo_ ".

Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare che Remus Lupin fosse stato un codardo?

Quale codardo sceglie di sua iniziativa di rinunciare a tutto ciò che ama per andare a morire per qualcuno che aveva avuto l'ardire di giudicarlo?

E Remus Lupin aveva sempre saputo ciò che l'aspettava in battaglia.

Sapeva di andare incontro a un destino oscuro.

Eppure non gli era importato.

Lui aveva combattuto.

 _Loro_ avevano combattuto.

Tutti quanti.

E lui?

Lui aveva atteso, e con un colpo aveva decretato la fine di un incubo.

Poteva definirsi un eroe, per quello?

Chi era _davvero_ degno di essere considerato un eroe?

Sapeva esattamente quello che il piccolo Teddy Lupin avrebbe sofferto.

Una vita senza genitori; una vita senza poter dire quelle parole che scaldano il cuore a tutti: mamma e papà.

Avrebbe voluto stare un po' con il piccolo Ted; con il suo figlioccio.

Ma non se la sentiva proprio di togliere tempo ad Andromeda.

Povera donna.

La guerra aveva proprio giocato con i suoi sentimenti.

Si era vista morire la figlia, il marito, il genero e anche una sorella.

Era vero che Bellatrix era una Mangiamorte; una delle peggiori.

Ma era pur sempre una sorella.

Una parte di lei.

Ora ad Andromeda non restava che il suo nipotino.

Il suo _unico_ nipote - era convinto, infatti, che la famiglia Malfoy non avrebbe certo iniziato a far parte della vita della donna.

Il ragazzo sospirò, e dopo essersi vestito scese in cucina, pronto ad andare al lavoro.

Era un Auror ora, e come lui anche Ronald.

Non che ne fossero sorpresi.

Sapevano infatti che il Ministero li aveva assunti solamente per poterli esibire come trofei.

Ma a loro non importava.

Non avevano dovuto nemmeno sostenere il corso di tre anni, dato che tutti avevano convenuto che quanto i due avevano passato nelle loro vite fosse già di per sé un ottimo addestramento.

Nulla di più giusto.

Avevano solo dovuto sostenere l'esame, che avevano passato entrambi brillantemente.

Hermione, invece, aveva scelto la via dell'insegnamento.

Ora era la più giovane professoressa di Trasfigurazione che Hogwarts avesse mai visto.

Il castello non era ancora stato completamente ricostruito, ma le lezioni erano tenute regolarmente.

Kreacher – lasciatogli in eredità dal padrino Sirius Black - corse incontro ad Harry, felice di aver preparato la colazione.

Era diverso dall'elfo scorbutico che Harry aveva visto la prima volta che aveva messo piede a Grimmuald Place.

Ora era cordiale, educato, gentile e sereno.

«Buongiorno padrone»

«Buongiorno a te».

Harry si preoccupò di mangiare ogni cosa; senza dimenticarsi di fare i complimenti all'elfo per la sua abilità in cucina.

Poi uscì, smaterializzandosi al lavoro.

Salì nell'ascensore, dove venne raggiunto immediatamente dall'amico e collega Ronald Weasley.

«Fossi in te, starei particolarmente attento alla Umbridge, stamane» gli disse a mo' di saluto.

«Perchè?»

«E' in vena di battute di pessimo gusto».

«Il fatto che oggi sono tre mesi che la guerra è finita è un caso, vero?» sospirò Harry.

«Potrebbe. Potrebbe semplicemente avercela ancora con noi perchè non siamo stati sbattuti ad Azkaban, come invece è capitato a lei. Oh, eccola!».

I due si appiattirono sul fondo dell'ascensore, permettendo alla donna di entrare.

Aveva scontato qualche tempo ad Azkaban, dopo la guerra.

Ma con il Ministero indebolito da quanto accaduto, servivano tutte le persone possibili, e seppur a malincuore, il Ministro aveva dovuto riabilitare lei e tutti coloro che la seguivano come ipnotizzati.

Nel corso della sua carriera Dolores Umbridge si era macchiata di _crimini_ tremendi: aveva deliberatamente rubato l'occhio di Alastor "Malocchio" Moody dal suo cadavere; aveva osato subentrare nel corpo insegnante di Hogwarts e distruggere decine di vite di studenti; aveva giocato con le esistenze di metà dei semiumani del mondo magico solo per capriccio...

Dolores Umbridge si tolse un po' di polvere dal cardigan rosa con aria di sufficienza.

Poi squadrò i due giovani maghi, borbottando un flebile: «Vedo che almeno sul luogo di lavoro mostrate un po' di puntualità»

«Già» replicò laconico Harry.

«Sa? Mi chiedo ancora come, dopo la vostra _scampagnata_ qui l'anno passato, voi due abbiate potuto diventare Auror»

«Evidentemente il Ministro è dell'idea che io e il mio amico siamo all'altezza dei ruoli assegnatici» replicò Ron, diffidente.

«E... Il fatto che l'attuale Ministro sia vostro amico ha influito sulla sua decisione?»

«Se non ricordo male, praticamente _tutti_ i predecessori dell'attuale Ministro rientravano nella sua lista di amici» soffiò Harry, maligno.

La donna parve piccata.

«Può darsi, signor Potter. Ma suppongo lei capirà che non faccio certo attenzione a certi minuscoli particolari»

«Oh, non sia mai detto che lei faccia caso a particolari così… _minuscoli_ ».

La Umbridge si morse il labbro, inviperita.

«E il piccolo Lupin come sta?» chiese a tradimento.

Ron vide distintamente il pugno di Harry serrarsi, e sbottò: «Come crede che possa stare un bambino che ha perso entrambi i genitori prima ancora di poterli conoscere?».

«Fossi in lui, non sarei molto dispiaciuto di non aver potuto conoscere certi _elementi_ della sua famiglia»

«Si riferisce a quale dei due eroi di guerra _esattamente?_ » chiese Harry, la voce che tremava.

«Dubito faccia differenza. E definire due… _persone_ che non hanno saputo farsi gli affari loro "eroi"… Beh, diciamo solo che mi pare un po' troppo».

Harry e Ron erano sul punto di esplodere.

«Mi ascolti bene, Miss Umbridge» ringhiò Ronald.

«Se la sentiremo nuovamente proferire parola sulle persone che hanno dato la loro vita solo per permettere a tutti - compresa la feccia come lei - di vivere liberamente, _in toni che non ci piaceranno_ , stia pur certa che faremo in modo che la sua prossima gita ad Azkaban sia a tempo indeterminato»

«Mi sta forse minacciando?» domandò la donna, affabile.

«La sto _avvisando_. Le rammento che ora è in presenza di due Auror; e che lei è sì una dipendente del Ministero; ma una dipendente con una spada di Damocle grossa come un troll appesa sopra la testa».

I due scesero non appena l'ascensore si fermò, lasciandola sola.

Harry prese per un braccio l'amico.

«Tutto bene Ron?» chiese, preoccupato.

«Se penso che Fred ci ha rimesso la vita per… Per quelli come lei…» sibilò Ron, fuori di sè.

Il fratello di Ron aveva infatti perso la vita, come molti altri, nella battaglia di Hogwarts - conclusasi ormai tre mesi prima.

«Mi chiedo davvero come facesse Lupin a sopportare una simile... _megera!_ _»_ continuò Ron, iniziando a calmarsi.

«Remus aveva da tempo imparato a convivere con le sue stupide decisioni, Ron».

«Se solo fosse possibile trovare un modo per riaverli tutti indietro… Tu non puoi immaginare mia madre, mio padre, George... Sono… _Siamo_ ancora distrutti, non riusciamo ad avere pace»

«Posso capire bene, Ron. Ginny mi dice spesso…».

Ron annuì lentamente, facendo capire ad Harry che fosse giunto il momento di chiudere quella faccenda.

Così raggiunsero ognuno il proprio cubicolo, e lì lavorarono tutto il giorno.

Solo così riuscivano a non pensare.

Non era un periodo molto impegnativo, era vero, ma c'era sempre qualcuno disposto a mandare un gufo, giurando di aver visto un Mangiamorte o una figura incappucciata nei pressi della propria casa.

La suggestione, unita alla paura che tutta quella pace fosse solo un effimero momento o un sogno...

[*]

Quella sera Ron invitò volentieri Harry a cena alla Tana, dove il ragazzo scoprì anche Hermione.

Com'era ovvio la cena non fu nemmeno lontanamente simile a quelle che si facevano una volta nella casa dei Weasley; ma tutti cercavano di fare del loro meglio.

A partire da Ginny – a Hogwarts per frequentare il settimo ed ultimo anno - che si metteva tutte le sere in contatto via camino, e che non perdeva occasione per fare qualche battuta, così da distrarre tutti.

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si trovarono nel giardino, subito dopo cena.

«Spero che tu abbia avuto una giornata migliore della nostra» disse Ron alla fidanzata, in tono tetro.

«Ho avuto una splendida giornata, in effetti»

«Come mai? Che è successo?» chiese Harry.

«Prima voi. Avete un'aria distrutta…»

«Oh, solo la Umbridge».

Ron narrò quanto avvenuto nell'ascensore.

«Io mi chiedo ancora come possa Kingsley averla riabilitata» borbottò Hermione, stizzita.

Harry sospirò.

«Il Ministero non è mai stato più debole di così, Hermione. Abbiamo bisogno di più persone possibili, e beh... Lei ha molto seguito».

Hermione annuì comprensiva.

«Altro?»

«Solo le solite segnalazioni di streghe anziane che sostengono di aver visto "una figura incappucciata" passare vicino le loro case nelle notti scorse» replicò Ron.

«Avete controllato?»

«Ogni volta. Abbiamo già schiantato la bellezza di dodici gatti» sbottò Harry.

«E tu?»

«Io invece ho iniziato a chiedermi se esista qualcosa che potrebbe far tornare i nostri cari»

«E...?» chiesero i due ragazzi in coro, improvvisamente incuriositi.

Se avessero trovato qualcosa...

«E allora ho fatto un salto in...»

«In biblioteca» completò Ron.

Hermione arrossì.

«Esatto. Fortunatamente non è andata completamente perduta. E ho trovato questo».

Estrasse dalla borsa un enorme libro.

«Letture leggere, eh?» fece Harry con un ghigno.

La ragazza aprì il libro in corrispondenza di un segno, passandolo poi ai due ragazzi.

«Leggete».

Ron ed Harry si guardarono, poi iniziarono a leggere:

 ** _PIETRA DEL DESTINO_ **

**_"Questa eccezionale pietra è capace di richiamare coloro che sono stati strappati alla vita prematuramente e in occasione di una potente ingiustizia. Nessuno sa dove la pietra fu nascosta dalla sua custode. Leggende parlano di un luogo segreto, nascosto nei meandri della Foresta Proibita (confinata nel territorio di Hogwarts), in cui la custode avrebbe lasciato la pietra dopo essere stata inseguita da nemici che volevano impossessarsene. Per secoli gli archeomagi hanno tentato invano di trovarla, tanto da arrivare alla conclusione che la foresta non ne racchiuda il nascondiglio."_ **

Sotto vi era un'immagine: una ninfa - probabilmente la custode - teneva tra le mani una pietra dal colore rosa acceso.

I due giovani guardarono Hermione, che sembrava molto soddisfatta.

«Non sappiamo neppure se esiste veramente, Hermione…» mormorò Ron.

«Certo che esiste!» replicò lei, piccata.

«E come lo sai?»

«Non ricordate? Durante l'estate del nostro quarto anno, a Grimmuald Place. Sirius non ci mostrò un album di foto dei Malandrini? Tutti avevano un oggetto con una piccola pietra rosa…».

Harry sgranò gli occhi.

«Ron... Hermione ha ragione! Ricordo che quando chiedemmo a Sirius che cosa fosse, ci disse che avevano trovato quella pietra nella Foresta Proibita, durante una delle loro innumerevoli scampagnate al chiaro di luna»

Anche Ron parve ricordare.

«E' vero! Sirius ci disse anche che avevano sempre creduto che quella pietra fosse speciale. Come se una sensazione continuasse a suggerirglielo».

I tre sembravano incredibilmente eccitati.

«Ma… Se fosse solo una coincidenza?» borbottò Ron, improvvisamente.

«Non ci resta che provare, Ron. Che abbiamo da perdere?» disse Harry.

«Infatti. Pensa Ronald. Se tutto questo è possibile... Potremmo riavere i nostri cari qui, di nuovo con noi» gli fece eco Hermione.

Alla fine anche Ron si convinse del tutto.

«Avete ragione. Che aspettiamo allora? Partiamo subito!» esclamò, risoluto.

«Aspetta. Dobbiamo prima capire cosa cercare. Ci serve quell'album» l'ammonì la ragazza.

«Dovrebbe essere ancora a casa mia» disse Harry.

Sembravano tornati i tre ragazzi di un tempo, quando tutto veniva accolto come una nuova avventura.

«Allora domani inizieremo le nostre ricerche».

«Io mi preoccuperò di avvisare la McGrannit di una mia assenza» disse Hermione, allegra.

«E noi ci occuperemo del Ministero. Otterremo il consenso di lavorare a questa cosa da soli, così da evitare problemi».

I tre sorrisero e si strinsero le mani.

Erano di nuovo in gioco, tutti e tre, per riportare fra loro gli amici.

E niente o nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarli dall'intento di andare fino in fondo a quella nuova e grandiosa avventura.


	2. Un problema

Il mattino dopo Hermione, Ron ed Harry - aiutati da Kreacher - riuscirono, dopo un'estenuante ricerca, a trovare l'album di foto.

Fu piuttosto semplice, invece, trovare la foto di cui parlavano la sera prima.

Questa mostrava i Malandrini davanti al lago.

C'erano tutti, ad eccezione – ovviamente – di Peter Minus, che aveva abbandonato tutte le foto che lo ritraevano con gli altri non appena era stato scoperto a chi davvero fosse fedele.

«Ecco qui gli oggetti. Tuo padre aveva quel boccino con cui giocava sempre, Sirius… Eccolo! Sembra un orecchino» disse Ron, stringendo gli occhi e cercando di vedere bene.

«E Remus ha un ciondolo» completò Harry, indicando il collo del giovane Lupin.

Hermione però era pensierosa.

«Che c'è, Hermione?» chiese Ron.

«E' solo che… Guardate» prese il libro che parlava della pietra e mostrò loro l'immagine. «Hermione ha ragione, Harry… C'è qualcosa che non torna. Insomma… In questo disegno la pietra è molto più grande di quella che quei tre pezzi possono formare insieme» mormorò Ron, studiando alternativamente le due immagini.

«Voi credete che non sia la stessa pietra?» chiese Hermione, sconfortata.

«Io credo… anzi sono sicuro, che quelli non siano gli unici oggetti contenenti la pietra» disse Harry, cominciando a sfogliare velocemente l'album.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Penso di aver visto… Infatti!» esclamò.

Passò l'album agli amici, che poterono così notare al collo della futura signora Potter una collana il cui ciondolo era proprio un pezzo della pietra.

«E con questo arriviamo a quattro pezzi… Ma sembra che ne manchi ancora uno. Giusto un frammento» mormorò Ron.

«Pensate a quello che penso io?» disse Harry, guardando una foto di Lupin.

I tre si guardarono, poi dissero all'unisono: «Tonks».

Hermione mise il libro e l'album in una borsetta, poi tornò a sedersi con i due ragazzi.

«Ora abbiamo un punto di partenza. Sono certa che l'orecchino di Sirius sia ancora qui a Grimmuald Place, da qualche parte. Trovare gli altri pezzi non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile. Se non ricordo male il frammento di Tonks dovrebbe essere in mano a Teddy, ora. Dovrebbe avergliela lasciata lei prima di…».

La ragazza si zittì improvvisamente, e Ron le strinse significativamente la mano.

Harry si schiarì la voce, cercando di non ripensare alla battaglia di Hogwarts.

«Credo dovremmo cominciare la nostra ricerca da qui, per poi spostarci a Godrick's Hollow. Che ne dite?» propose.

«Sì. Penso anche io che sarebbe una buona idea» replicò Ron.

«Concordo» gli fece eco Hermione.

Così - una volta organizzate le idee - i tre iniziarono le ricerche, che tuttavia si rivelarono meno facili del previsto.

Fortunatamente dopo sole due ore di ricerca, il terzetto era pronto a partire per Godrick's Hollow, dove vennero accolti con calore dagli abitanti del piccolo paese.

Tutti erano felici di rivedere Harry, che dopo aver posto per la seconda - e definitiva – volta la parola "Fine" al regno di terrore di Voldemort era diventato - se possibile - ancora più amato e adorato.

Trovare la collana di Lily Potter fu un autentico gioco da ragazzi; poiché il prezioso cimelio si trovava nel vecchio portagioie della donna, che i tre trovarono nella camera da letto principale della casa.

Hermione, Ron e Harry cercarono per diverso tempo il boccino che racchiudeva la pietra, ma non ne trovarono traccia.

Alla fine giunsero alla conclusione che il piccolo oggetto dovesse essere stato sbalzato lontano, durante l'esplosione che aveva distrutto buona parte della casa.

«Allora siamo nei guai. Il boccino può essere volato via _secoli_ fa» borbottò Ron.

«Qualcosa mi dice che non è così» replicò Harry, indicando un luccichio a lui ben noto nel boschetto dietro la casa.

I tre corsero immediatamente a controllare, ed Hermione sospirò di sollievo quando Harry mise il preziosissimo ricordo materiale del padre nella sua borsetta, insieme all'orecchino e ai libri.

Harry fissò il punto dove avevano trovato il boccino.

Un gesto che non sfuggì ai suoi due amici.

«Harry, che succede?»

«Solo una perplessità, tutto qui»

«Una perplessità?».

Harry annuì.

«Sono passati sedici – anzi – diciassette anni. Eppure il boccino era qui, in bella vista. Non una foglia che lo coprisse, non un granello di polvere. Capisco che sia un oggetto magico, e che probabilmente sia capace di... Non so, forse ripulirsi da solo. Ma… Avanti, diciassette anni!».

Ron si grattò la testa.

«In effetti...» mormorò.

«Che cosa pensi, allora?» chiese Hermione, incuriosita.

«Probabilmente qualcuno ha cercato di rubarlo di recente, e poi è stato interrotto. Forse da qualcuno che lo stava guardando».

Harry studiò alcune impronte a terra.

Hermione si chinò anch'ella.

«Oh cielo... Ron, guarda!» esclamò, indicando davanti a sé.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi imitò gli amici, guardando a terra.

«Ma che...».

Gli occhi del trio si erano posati su una serie di impronte che da animali si trasformavano in umane.

Animagus, lupo mannaro, o una sovrapposizione di impronte?

Il trio improvvisamente si sentì come se qualcuno li osservasse da tempo.

Qualcuno interessato solamente al boccino – poiché appartenuto alla famiglia di Harry, o qualcuno attratto dalla possibilità di tenere e usare la pietra?

«Credi sia possibile che qualcuno sappia della pietra?» domandò Ron.

«Il libro non sarà stato pubblicato solo per la scuola di Hogwarts. Sono certo che ne esistano diverse copie…» replicò Harry.

«Sì, però... Chi poteva sapere dei Malandrini?»

«Magari è solo una coincidenza» disse Hermione, cercando di convincere più se stessa che gli amici.

«Qualsiasi sia la risposta, credo dovremmo trovare velocemente questa pietra. Tanto per sicurezza» sbottò Harry, irrequieto.

[*]

Nel pomeriggio – come stabilito - Ron ed Harry andarono al Ministero, chiedendo a Kingsley di potersi occupare da soli del "caso", mentre Hermione andò ad Hogwarts, dove ottenne il permesso dalla McGrannit di assentarsi per tutto il tempo necessario a trovare e far funzionare la pietra.

Ora non restava altro che continuare la ricerca.

Tappa successiva: la casa di Andromeda Tonks.

[*]

«Che vuol dire " _rubata_ "?!» esclamò Harry, scioccato.

«Vuol dire che la notte scorsa qualcuno si è introdotto qui e l'ha rubata dalla stanza di Teddy».

Andromeda era molto scossa dall'idea di qualcuno in casa sua, nella stanza del suo nipotino.

«Ma come ha trovato la cameretta di Teddy? Avrà tentato diverse volte, no? Come è possibile che non te ne sia accorta?».

«Beh, no… A dire la verità sembrerebbe che abbia trovato subito la stanza. Fortuna, suppongo»

«Già…» disse Ron, per nulla convinto.

Hermione tornò con il thè che si era offerta di preparare per tranquillizzare la donna.

«Come è andata? C'è la possibilità che si sia trattato di un babbano?» s'informò Harry.

«Non credo. Le porte e le finestre sono ancora come le avevo lasciate ieri sera: chiuse per bene».

Harry si passò una mano sugli occhi.

«Sapevi che non si trattava di un babbano, vero?» domandò la donna, vedendo il gesto del ragazzo.

«Speravo che lo fosse. Purtroppo temo che quello che si è introdotto qui ieri notte sia un nuovo mago oscuro» mormorò, tetro.

«Oh mio Dio!»

Harry rivelò ad Andromeda i loro sospetti.

Alla fine, Hermione decise che fosse meglio cambiare argomento.

«E Teddy? Dev'essere traumatizzato»

«Affatto».

«Come?» chiese Hermione, confusa.

«Magari è stato incantato, Andromeda» suggerì Harry.

«Non credo. Usa i capelli o i tratti del viso per comunicare, così come faceva sua madre. Inoltre i sensi ereditati da Remus l'avrebbero messo in allarme da subito, e avrebbe iniziato a piangere».

«Non ha senso…» disse Ron.

«Possiamo vederlo? Magari possiamo scoprire qualcosa» chiese Harry.

«Certo. Teddy sarà felice di vedervi».

Harry e Ron salirono, mentre Hermione rimaneva in salotto con Andromeda.

Il bambino fu felicissimo di vedere il padrino, e gorgogliò felice non appena Harry lo prese in braccio.

Il piccolo Teddy indicò con il ditino un oggetto sul suo comodino.

«Ron, puoi passarmi quella cosa sul comodino?».

Sembrava essere un carillon d'argento, ma i due ragazzi non ne avevano mai visto uno simile.

Aiutato da Ron, Harry caricò il meccanismo, lasciando poi che l'oggetto facesse quello per cui era stato creato.

Una melodia straordinaria riempì la stanza, mentre sul carillon una ninfa dei boschi iniziò a ballare.

«E' di Andromeda?» domandò Ron.

«Non credo. Prova a chiedere».

Harry mise il figlioccio - addormentatosi durante la melodia – nella sua culla.

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi annuì, e dopo aver preso il carillon uscì.

Rimasto solo - o quasi - Harry decise di simulare il furto.

Così uscì dalla cameretta, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Teddy.

Era ancora fuori dalla porta, quando Ron tornò con la risposta.

Harry si posò un dito sulle labbra.

«Sto provando a vedere se è possibile introdursi nella stanza di Teddy senza che lui se ne accorga» spiegò.

«Oh. Okay».

«Allora?» sussurrò Harry.

Ron scosse il capo.

«Andromeda non l'ha mai visto».

Harry prese il carillon.

«Inizio a credere sia stato usato per distrarre Teddy».

Entrò piano nella stanza, e cercò di avvicinarsi alla culla senza svegliare Teddy.

Provò a togliergli - sia magicamente che nel modo babbano - la collanina; ma non appena si avvicinava, Teddy si svegliava improvvisamente.

Alla fine Harry decise di usare il carillon, ed immediatamente Teddy tornò a dormire beato.

Fu semplice, con l'oggetto in funzione, togliere un'immaginaria collana dal suo piccolo collo e svanire.

Il ragazzo scese in salotto, dove Andromeda era curiosa di sapere se avesse scoperto qualcosa di più.

«La persona che si è introdotta qui ieri notte ha distratto Teddy con quel carillon. Ha un effetto soporifero, su di lui» spiegò.

«E non ha fatto nulla per impedire il furto?»

«Nemmeno un calcetto».

Hermione batté una mano sul braccio alla donna, in modo rassicurante.

«Non hai notato nulla ieri notte? Qualsiasi cosa di strano, o…» chiese Ron.

«Beh, ora che ci penso… Sì, c'era una figura che gironzolava qui intorno».

Harry alzò gli occhi, colpito dallo stesso pensiero di Ron.

«Andromeda, ascoltami bene. Questa figura era… Come dire, insolita? Che so, magari si muoveva in modo strano, oppure indossava qualcosa di particolare?»

«Era incappucciata. Ricordo di aver pensato che fosse strano, data la stagione».

La donna guardò alternativamente i due ragazzi.

«Avete qualche sospetto?»

«Nessuno, ma potresti non essere la prima ad aver visto questa figura»

«Oh santo cielo!».

Harry balzò in piedi.

«Devo controllare una cosa. Andromeda, non credo servirà dirti che d'ora in poi dovrai stare attentissima a qualunque cosa o a chiunque»

«Puoi giurarci».

I tre scomparvero nel nulla, lasciando la donna sola e piena di timori.

[*]

Harry e Ron andarono immediatamente al Ministero, dove cercarono tutte le segnalazioni ricevute sulla figura misteriosa; e una volta trovate le portarono con loro.

«Queste informazioni potranno aiutarci a capire chi è» rispose Ron, quando Hermione chiese loro che cosa intendessero farci.

«E in che modo?».

«Questa figura è già comparsa altre volte. E' comparsa all'incirca tre mesi fa, e…» spiegò Harry.

«A voi non sembra strano? Tre mesi fa la guerra è finita, e qualche giorno dopo fa la comparsa questo tizio…» iniziò Hermione.

«Io non ci vedo nulla di strano. Probabilmente ha aspettato che il mondo magico fosse debole» replicò Ron.

Una cosa era chiara.

Quella misteriosa figura sapeva dei Malandrini, sapeva _dove_ trovare i pezzi della pietra, come "neutralizzare" i vari ostacoli…

Tutto questo prima di loro.

E di certo questa non era una buon notizia.


	3. Il nemico si mostra

«Dite quello che volete, ma io non ci capisco nulla» sbottò Ron, una volta che lui, Harry ed Hermione si misero nuovamente alla ricerca della pietra.

«Dubito che sia possibile capirci qualcosa, Ron. Non sappiamo praticamente nulla»

«Beh, sappiamo che il ladro potrebbe trattarsi di un mago oscuro, di un Animagus - o di un lupo mannaro – o persino un comune mago. Qualcuno che conosce la storia di Malandrini e che sa dove trovare la pietra».

«Tutti indizi che non ci portano da nessuna parte» sospirò Harry, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Si rivolse ad Hermione.

«Quanti pezzi rimangono da trovare?»

«Considerando che il boccino di tuo padre, l'orecchino di Sirius e la collana di tua madre sono in mano nostra, mentre la collana di Tonks è in quella di questo ladro misterioso… Solo quello che portava al collo Remus».

Uscirono dalla tenda dove avevano deciso di dormire, come durante la ricerca degli horcrux.

Protessero tutte le loro cose, e poi si avviarono verso un fiume che scorreva a circa quattrocento metri dal loro accampamento.

A tutti e tre sembrò davvero di essere nuovamente nella foresta di Dean.

«Non sono sicura si tratti di un mago oscuro» disse Hermione all'improvviso.

«Che vuoi dire?».

«Beh, avrebbe potuto uccidere Teddy, - sai che avrebbe potuto, Harry - eppure ha scelto di addormentarlo»

«Magari ucciderlo avrebbe attirato l'attenzione» suggerì Ron.

«Più di un carillon?».

I due ragazzi scrollarono le spalle.

Non sapevano nemmeno loro cosa pensare.

«Credevo che nessun altro mago sarebbe stato capace di agire in modo imprevedibile come Voldemort, ma ora mi devo ricredere completamente» sbottò Harry.

«Voldemort non agiva d'impulso. Non sempre» si affrettò a dire Hermione.

«Vuoi forse dire che non era un folle omicida?» domandò Harry, sarcastico.

«Affatto!» ribatté lei stizzita.

«Sarei folle io a pensarlo. No, intendo dire che Voldemort attaccava chi ti stava accanto. Pensaci: Ginny al secondo anno, Sirius al quinto…».

Improvvisamente Harry si voltò verso il punto in cui si ergeva la tenda.

«Harry, che succede?»

«E se non fosse un caso?» mormorò il ragazzo, apparentemente sordo alle parole dell'amica.

«Che cosa?» continuò Hermione, sempre più confusa.

«Pensateci bene. Se conosce così bene i Malandrini, perché vagare in luoghi che nulla c'entrano con loro?».

Ron rispose allo sguardo di Hermione.

«I primi avvistamenti erano localizzati nei dintorni di Bristol».

Hermione si fece pensierosa.

«In effetti è un po' strano che fino a poco fa sapesse così poco di tutta questa faccenda, tanto da andare fino a Bristol, ed improvvisamente sia diventato un autentico esperto…» mormorò.

«E da qui la mia domanda: se non fosse un caso? Se avesse _finto_ di non sapere dove cercare, così da farci sentire abbastanza sicuri di essere in vantaggio su di lui?» disse Harry.

«Beh, questo vorrebbe dire che conosce come ragioniamo; come agiamo»

«E probabilmente anche come ci comportiamo quando pensiamo di essere al sicuro. Ricordi la spada di Grifondoro?» continuò Ron.

«Certo. Credevamo di essere al sicuro, e non prendemmo altre precauzioni, oltre a quelle fornite dalla tenda» concluse Hermione.

Furono colpiti tutti e tre dal medesimo pensiero.

Corsero a perdifiato all'accampamento; ma come temevano tutto era stato praticamente raso al suolo.

«Come faceva a sapere dov'era la tenda?» chiese Ron, fuori di sé.

«Deve averci visto uscire dal perimetro di protezione. Ricordi? Come accadde nella foresta di Dean. Tu Ron mi vedesti uscire, ed entrare per te non fu un problema» rispose Harry, ugualmente scosso.

Si misero a cercare la pietra, ma quella era svanita nel nulla.

Non era rimasto nemmeno uno dei pezzi.

«Accidenti!» esclamò Harry, calciando un sassolino.

«Ci ha presi in giro! Noi credevamo… Accidenti!».

«Ora non gli resta che trovare l'ultima parte della pietra. Un ultimo pezzo e sarà in suo potere!» gli fece eco Ron.

«Forse no».

I due si voltarono verso Hermione, che mostrò loro la collana che portava al collo: quella di Lily.

«Non mi convinceva molto l'idea di lasciare tutta la pietra qui, così...».

Ron stampò un grosso bacio alla propria ragazza.

«Hermione sei un genio!»

«Ragazzi, le effusioni a più tardi» disse Harry, raccogliendo un pezzo di pergamena da terra.

«Che cos'è?» chiese Hermione, guardando il foglio.

«Non ne ho idea. E' una data, ma non so che cosa significhi».

Sulla pergamena - in una grafia chiara e leggermente incurvata – infatti, vi era scritto:

 ** _23 aprile 1998_ **

«Non ci capisco proprio niente» esalò Ron, confuso.

«Nemmeno io, Ron» lo rassicurò Harry.

Sistemarono nuovamente le loro cose, notando che il loro misterioso avversario aveva rubato anche il libro contenente la formula per attivare ed usare la pietra.

Tutto ciò avevano era un pezzo di pietra, una data e un mucchio di segnalazioni senza senso.

Una volta che l'accampamento venne sistemato, il trio iniziò a decifrare la data scritta sulla pergamena.

«Potrebbe essere il giorno della sua prima comparsa. C'era ancora Voldemort in circolazione, chi avrebbe fatto caso…»

«Non credo che Voldemort avrebbe apprezzato concorrenza, Ron» notò Harry.

«Ah, già…».

«Potrebbe essere la data di nascita» tentò nuovamente il ragazzo.

«E il nostro avversario, colui che ci sta ostacolando con ogni mezzo, avrebbe quattro mesi?» chiese Hermione con un cipiglio severo, che la fece assomigliare alla professoressa McGrannit in modo tremendo.

Harry, invece, ebbe un'illuminazione.

«Magari Ron ha ragione» sussurrò.

«Un mago oscuro di quattro mesi?» chiese la ragazza, scettica.

«Potrebbe essere una data di nascita, Hermione. Che cos'è successo il 23 aprile scorso?»

«Eravamo a Villa Conchiglia e… Aspetta un istante! Il 23 aprile è nato...»

«Teddy» completarono tutti e tre insieme.

«Coincidenza?» suggerì Ron.

«Non credo nelle coincidenze» replicò Harry.

Misero il pezzo di pergamena insieme alle segnalazioni.

«Credete dovremmo avvisare Andromeda? Insomma, costui è a conoscenza di fin troppe cose su Teddy, no? Magari potremmo avvisarla. Dirle si stare attenta» disse Hermione, inquieta.

Harry annuì.

«Penso sarebbe utile farlo».

Così, mentre Hermione mandava un gufo ad Andromeda, Ron ed Harry lavorarono ad una lista, cercando di tracciare un profilo di chi avevano di fronte.

[*]

«Avete risolto qualche cosa?» domandò Hermione, affiancando i due ragazzi.

«Per ora non molto» disse Harry, mostrandole la lista:

 ** _1- Potrebbe essere un Animagus, un lupo mannaro o un mago comune;_**

 ** _2- Conosce benissimo la storia dei malandrini;_**

 ** _3- Conosce la storia della pietra;_**

 ** _4- Conosce noi: come ragioniamo e agiamo;_**

 ** _5- Conosce molti particolari del piccolo Teddy - data di nascita, stanza dove dorme, come calmarlo…_**

«In effetti non è un granchè» mormorò la ragazza, sconfortata.

«Ma è comunque un punto di partenza» continuò, risoluta.

«L'unica cosa che ci resta da fare ora è impossessarci dell'ultimo pezzo della pietra prima del nostro avversario» borbottò Ron.

Annuirono tutti e tre, e benché l'idea di disseppellire Remus non andasse loro a genio, si resero conto che era un passo necessario alla buona riuscita del loro intento.

[*]

Una volta giunti nel cimitero, Hermione utilizzò un incantesimo per controllare che la pietra fosse ancora al collo del licantropo, ma con sorpresa, scoprì che così non era.

«Non è possibile! Non c'è un solo millimetro della bara distrutto. Nemmeno un mago potrebbe aprire una tomba senza lasciare una traccia!» esclamò Harry.

«Questa faccenda diventa sempre più complicata mano a mano che andiamo avanti» sbottò Ron.

Hermione sospirò.

«Guardiamo il lato positivo. Almeno non abbiamo dovuto profanare la tomba di Remus. Troveremo questo tizio, e gli riprenderemo la pietra. Anche lui non può far nulla senza l'ultimo frammento»

Sfiorò la collana che portava al collo.

«Magari non è in mano al nostro avversario. Magari si è rotta nella battaglia, non potevamo di certo accorgercene…» tentò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

«Ho visto personalmente la pietra al collo di Remus al funerale. No, sono più che certo che l'abbia _lui_ ».

Si fermarono a guardare la liscia lapide di fronte a loro, sulla quale una scritta dorata recitava:

 ** _Remus John Lupin_ **

**_Combattente leale e coraggioso,_ **

**_Amico presente,_ **

**_Ultimo malandrino._ **

**_10 MARZO 1960_ **

**_2 MAGGIO 1998_ **

Nessuna frase empirica.

Solo la pura e semplice verità.

Sorrisero tristi, gettando poi uno sguardo alla lapide accanto: quella di Tonks.

 ** _Ninfadora Tonks_ **

**_Auror perfetta,_ **

**_Amica adorabile,_ **

**_Compagna stupenda._ **

**_23 SETTEMBRE 1973_ **

**_2 MAGGIO 1998_ **

In fondo, accanto ai fiori sempre freschi grazie ad Andromeda, la _sua_ frase; quella che non faceva altro che ripetere:

 ** _Non chiamatemi Ninfadora!_ **

«E' ora di andare» disse Ron.

Si voltarono e si apprestarono ad uscire.

Ma non avevano fatto che pochi passi, quand'ecco un suono giungere loro alle orecchie.

Sembrava il rumore di un rametto spezzato.

Harry e Ron estrassero immediatamente le bacchette.

Con il lavoro che svolgevano erano avvezzi a ricevere colpi alle spalle.

Erano pronti ad attaccare, ma non si udì più alcun rumore, e i due si convinsero di essere solo molto scossi dagli ultimi eventi.

Così, dopo aver rimesso via le bacchette, raggiunsero Hermione fuori dai cancelli.

[*]

All'ombra di un grosso salice, una misteriosa figura incappucciata tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Maledetto ramo secco!

Era salvo, ma ci era mancato davvero poco!

Non che avesse paura ad affrontare i due ragazzi; conosceva il loro modo di combattere, aveva avuto modo di studiarlo e impararlo, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di far loro del male se non ce ne fosse stato il reale bisogno.

Si assicurò che il trio fosse fuori dai cancelli, e che non potessero vederlo, poi uscì e andò a mettere un foglio vicino alla tomba della donna, cui non mancò di sostituire le rose bianche con delle rose rosse.

Si alzò e guardò il gruppetto.

Due profondi occhi chiari studiarono i tre amici.

«Presto, molto presto, tutta questa storia giungerà al termine. Questa è una promessa che ti faccio, Harry Potter. E quando sarà finita... Ogni cosa avrà il suo perché».


	4. Amico o nemico?

Harry si voltò nuovamente.

La sensazione di avere gli occhi di qualcuno puntati su di lui non l'aveva abbandonato un solo istante, da quando tutta quella faccenda era iniziata.

Strinse gli occhi, convinto di aver visto qualcosa muoversi accanto alle tombe che avevano appena lasciato.

«Oh, cavolo…» mormorò.

I due amici lo guardarono.

«Che c'è?» chiese Ron.

«E se vi dicessi che non siamo soli?»

«Che cosa?!» esclamò Hermione, turbata.

«C'è qualcuno nel cimitero. Qualcuno che assomiglia tremendamente alla figura che cerchiamo…».

«Credi ci abbia visti?» s'informò la ragazza.

«Credo non abbia smesso un solo istante di "vederci", Hermione».

«Che sta facendo?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma non mi piace» replicò Ron, piano.

«Perché mai, Ron? Noi siamo comunque in tre. E voi siete due Auror» sussurrò Hermione, in tono nervoso.

«Dimentichi una cosa, Hermione» le fece notare Harry.

«Sarebbe?»

«Non abbiamo idea se si tratti o meno di un licantropo. E se lo è, potremmo anche essere in cento, ma non servirebbe comunque a nulla».

La tensione era palpabile.

La figura si chinò su una delle due tombe, per poi voltarsi verso di loro.

«Magie difensive al tre, okay?» sussurrò Hermione.

«Okay»

«Stanne certa».

Il trio si circondò di magie difensive proprio mentre il loro misterioso avversario iniziò a dirigersi a passo lento verso di loro.

«Un altro momento non poteva sceglierlo, vero? Che so, una mattina afosa…»

«Ron!» sibilò Hermione.

«Stavo solo cercando di sdrammatizzare».

Un soffio di vento spostò alcune nubi nel cielo, scoprendo un raggio di plenilunio.

La luce cadde a pochi passi dalla figura, che si immobilizzò, apparentemente terrorizzata.

«Guardate, si è fermato!».

Harry guardò alternativamente la luna piena e il loro avversario.

«O è un licantropo, o ha paura che la luce della luna possa farci capire chi è».

La figura arretrò per poi svanire nel nulla.

Ma nonostante questo, il trio mantenne alte le difese, così da evitare un attacco improvviso.

Fu un'attesa estenuante e carica di tensione, durante la quale nessuno dei tre osò muovere un muscolo.

Dopo circa due ore, il gruppetto giunse alla conclusione che oramai non c'era più nessuno a parte loro, così abbassarono le difese ed entrarono nuovamente nel cimitero.

[*]

Il ragazzo dai capelli corvini si inginocchiò vicino la tomba della giovane donna.

«Questa storia comincia davvero a farmi impazzire» disse, indicando agli amici i fiori freschi.

«Credete sia stato…» mormorò Hermione.

«Chi altri?» sospirò Ron.

Hermione notò qualcosa vicino alla tomba.

Un altro foglio di pergamena.

«Guardate qui» disse, dopo averlo raccolto.

Non era molto grande, e sopra vi era scritta solo una data:

 ** _26 giugno 1996_ **

«Un'altra data» borbottò la ragazza, sconfortata.

«Una che conosciamo bene» la corresse Harry, il volto bianco come il marmo.

«E' il giorno della morte di Sirius» aggiunse poi.

Cadde il silenzio.

«Vorrebbe dire che chi abbiamo di fronte potrebbe essere stato presente sia alla nascita di Teddy che alla morte di Sirius?!» esclamò Hermione, turbata.

«Un mangiamorte?» suggerì il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

«Presente alla nascita di Teddy, Ron?»

«Magari ne conosce la data».

Harry annuì.

«Potrebbe essere. Bellatrix conosceva di certo la data della morte del cugino, avendolo ucciso lei».

C'era ancora rancore nella sua voce, benché fossero trascorsi ormai due anni.

«E Tonks era comunque sua nipote; avrà scoperto in un qualche modo di Teddy».

«Ma Bellatrix è morta!»

«Lo so, Hermione. Ma se non sbaglio Bellatrix aveva un marito e un cognato, entrambi ancora vivi».

«Vivi, ma ad Azkaban» notò Ron.

«Non ne sono molto convinto. Ricordate Crouch? Tutti credevano fosse morto, e invece si era sostituito alla madre, andata a trovarlo».

«Ma perché arretrare al plenilunio?» domandò Hermione, poco convinta.

«Magari temeva l'avremmo riconosciuto».

I tre si guardarono.

Forse avevano finalmente trovato un punto di partenza.

Il giorno seguente sarebbero andati a fare una visitina ad Azkaban.

[*]

Quella notte Harry ebbe un sogno molto simile a quelli che lo tormentavano quando Voldemort era ancora in vita.

Il ragazzo sapeva che non doveva sottovalutare nulla di quanto vedeva e viveva nei suoi sogni, così cercò di prestare la massima attenzione.

Una fenice cantava la melodia del carillon, mentre un'argentea luna piena faceva da spettatrice a un enorme albero coperto di iscrizioni, i cui rami continuavano a moltiplicarsi.

Quando il ragazzo si svegliò, trascrisse immediatamente tutto su una pergamena, prima che la lucidità gliene cancellasse i dettagli.

[*]

«Un sogno?» domandò Ron, non appena Harry mostrò a lui e ad Hermione la pergamena.

«Sì, e sono sicuro che sarà utile decifrarlo».

«Che cos'hai concluso, fino ad ora?»

«Poco. Per ora mi è chiaro solo l'albero genealogico»

« _L'albero genealogico?!_ » chiese Hermione, stupita.

«Un enorme albero coperto di iscrizioni i cui rami si moltiplicano; non può essere altro che un albero genealogico» spiegò Harry.

«Esisteranno milioni di famiglie!».

«Beh, da quanto ha detto Harry, quell'albero era enorme. Ci basterà trovare una famiglia ugualmente enorme» notò Ron.

«Come i Black?» suggerì Harry, affabile.

«Sei sempre convinto che si tratti di Rodolphus o Rabastan Lestrange, vero?»

«Hermione, coincide tutto. Fanno parte della famiglia Black, quindi l'albero; conoscono certamente la data della morte di Sirius, dato che Bellatrix l'ha ucciso personalmente, così come la data della nascita di Teddy. Reputavano Tonks una traditrice, perciò ogni informazione che la riguardava era fonte di una nuova umiliazione».

«E come sapevano dei Malandrini? Sirius non avrebbe mai rivelato informazioni di quel genere a persone come loro» protestò la ragazza.

«Forse non Sirius».

Harry prese l'album e indicò uno spazio vuoto in una foto di gruppo.

«Ma Peter».

[*]

Azkaban non era più sorvegliata dai dissennatori dopo la guerra, ma da Auror specializzati e inflessibili.

Il trio camminò lungo i corridoi, ignorando gli strilli di vendetta dei criminali e le ingiurie che venivano loro inflitte.

La cella di Rodolphus Lestrange fu la prima che visitarono.

Era sorvegliato da una coppia di corpulenti Auror addestrati a non lasciar fuggire anima viva.

«Bene bene, chi abbiamo qui?» ghignò l'ex - Mangiamorte dalla sua brandina.

Si alzò, avvicinandosi al trio.

«Lontano dalle sbarre, Lestrange» intimò Harry con voce ferma.

«Okay okay… Allora... _signori_ , cosa vi porta nella mia umile dimora?» domandò mellifluo l'uomo.

«Hai fatto qualche bella scampagnata fuori, ultimamente?»

«Ma certo! Giusto ieri. Sono andato a Nocturne Alley a bermi qualcosa. Che razza di domande fai, Potter? Credi che se potessi uscire tu dormiresti sogni tranquilli?».

«Faccio le domande che voglio, Lestrange» replicò Harry.

L'uomo tornò sulla brandina con il solito ghigno.

Ron si rivolse a uno dei due Auror.

«Ha bevuto o ingerito qualcosa, nell'ultima ora?»

«Nulla, signore».

«Ha ricevuto visite, prima di noi?»

«Nessuna dal suo arresto».

«Avete controllato che sia davvero lui, e non un'altra persona sotto l'effetto della Pollisucco?»

«Sì, signore. E' davvero il detenuto Rodolphus Lestrange».

Il trio si allontanò, andando verso la cella dell'altro Lestrange.

[*]

«Rabastan» disse Ron a mo' di saluto, non appena giunsero alla cella - anch'essa ben sorvegliata – dell'uomo.

«Tu che vuoi, rosso?» replicò bruscamente questi.

«Fare due chiacchere con te»

«Hmm... Vedo che c'è anche la tua amichetta Mezzosangue… Ciao dolcezza».

Hermione fece una faccia schifata, mentre Ron arrossiva di rabbia nel sentire la parola "Mezzosangue".

Harry arrivò in suo soccorso.

«Senti un po', Lestrange; ti sei fatto una passeggiata fuori, ultimamente?»

«E come potrei? Grazie a te, a quella sangue sporco e al rosso starò qui al fresco probabilmente fino alla fine dei miei giorni».

«Non - chiamarla - così!» esclamò Ron, furente.

«Non scaldarti, rosso».

«Hai ricevuto qualche visita?»

«No. Sono solo come un povero orfano... Come il tuo figlioccio, in fondo».

Harry riuscì a fatica a mantenere la calma.

Hermione, intanto, aveva ottenuto la conferma alle parole di Rabastan dai due Auror di guardia.

«Pare che l'ora delle visite sia scaduta, Lestrange. A mai più» disse Ron, allontanandosi con gli amici.

Ma l'uomo li richiamò.

«Ehi, Potter!».

Il ragazzo si voltò.

«C'è un motivo per cui sei venuto. C'è qualcuno là fuori che ha di nuovo dato il via al regno del terrore, non è così? Qualcuno che non conosci; e speravi che fossi io per poter dormire tranquillo, no? Beh, quello non sono io, ma spero che tu e i tuoi amichetti siate i primi a rimetterci la pelle».

[*]

Il trio si incamminò nuovamente verso Grimmuald Place, in silenzio.

Non avevano più niente.

Nessun sospetto.

Viaggiare in tenda non sarebbe servito più a nulla.

Avrebbero continuato le loro indagini dall'ex - quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice.

Entrarono nell'edificio n°12, e vennero immediatamente raggiunti da Kreacher.

Appariva spaventato.

«Kreacher, Kreacher che succede?» domandò Harry, stupito.

«Sì è introdotto qui! Cercava il gioiello del padron Black! Ma io non gli ho detto nulla!» esclamò l'elfo velocemente.

«Kreacher, stai calmo!».

Hermione, alle spalle dei due ragazzi, trafficò nella borsetta.

«Non capisco che cosa stia dicendo. L'orecchino è già in mano a… Ma questo... _Harry!_ Harry guarda! L'orecchino!» esclamò.

I due si voltarono.

Sul palmo della mano di Hermione, l'orecchino di Sirius brillava beffardo.

«Doveva essersi impigliato nella stoffa, e quando il nostro avversario ha distrutto l'accampamento non ha potuto trovato» continuò, euforica.

«Ora noi abbiamo due pezzi, è buono!» le fece eco Ron, felice.

Harry, invece, preferì concentrarsi sul proprio elfo.

«Chi era, Kreacher?»

«Kreacher non può dirlo!».

«Perché no?»

«E' della nobile e antichissima casata Black, padrone! Non posso non ubbidire!»

«Ma i Black sono i suoi vecchi padroni, non ha più alcun vincolo, con loro» sussurrò Hermione.

Ron, però, scosse il capo.

«Erano comunque i suoi padroni. Anche volendolo, non riuscirebbe a disubbidire a un ordine ricevuto da uno di loro».

«Era già stato qui?» domandò Harry, incurante delle parole degli amici.

«Sì, padrone».

«Quando?»

«Tante volte».

«L'ultima, prima di oggi»

«Kreacher crede... L'hanno scorso!».

I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Erano nel bel mezzo della guerra...

«Grazie Kreacher. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro» mormorò Harry, grato.

Rimasti soli, i tre giunsero alla conclusione di chiedere aiuto ad altri.

«Hermione, chiedi alla McGrannit se conosce qualcuno che possa corrispondere al nostro avversario. Ron, cerca in tutte le librerie l'albero genealogico completo dei Black, qui molti nomi sono stati bruciati. Io chiederò a Kingsley e cercherò di capire di più da Kreacher».

Si strinsero la mano.

Era ora di muoversi, e forse la fortuna li avrebbe aiutati.


	5. Uno spiraglio di luce

Hermione si materializzò nel villaggio di Hogsmeade, dirigendosi verso i cancelli che delimitavano il perimetro della scuola.

Non aveva tempo da perdere.

Le ci vollero pochi minuti prima di arrivare davanti al gargoyle di pietra che celava l'ingresso all'ufficio della preside.

«Orologio svizzero» pronunciò Hermione, sicura.

Il gargoyle si spostò, permettendole di accedere alle scale che la portarono davanti alla porta dell'ufficio.

Bussò, sperando di trovare risposte alle molte domande che affollavano la sua testa.

«Avanti».

La ragazza entrò, trovandosi di fronte una alquanto sorpresa Minerva McGrannit.

«Che ci fai qui, Granger? Credevo che tu e i tuoi amici foste alla ricerca di quella pietra» disse la donna, confusa.

«Siamo ancora all'inizio, purtroppo».

Raccontò brevemente del misterioso avversario che lei e gli altri avevano scoperto a seguirli e dei viaggi intrapresi per precederlo nella ricerca della pietra.

«Speravamo che lei potesse venirci in aiuto» ammise la ragazza alla fine.

«E in che modo?» replicò la donna, perplessa.

«Conosce qualcuno che possa corrispondere a questa persona?»

«Vorrei potervi essere d'aiuto, ma…».

Improvvisamente la professoressa McGrannit notò qualcosa, al collo della giovane.

«Quella è la collana di Lily Evans!» esclamò, sempre più confusa.

Hermione sfiorò il gioiello.

«L'abbiamo trovata a Godric's Hollow, e non ritenevamo sicuro lasciarla incustodita» ammise.

La preside si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.

«Beh, è davvero un evento straordinario che tu possa portarla» notò.

«Che significa?»

«Non conosci i cimeli dei giuramenti eterni?».

«Giuramenti... Ma di cosa sta parlando?».

Minerva McGrannit fece sogno ad Hermione di sedersi.

«Devi sapere che i Malandrini - James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin - erano di certo gli studenti più ammirati e… _ricercati_ che questa scuola abbia mai conosciuto» iniziò la donna.

«Credevo che anche Minus fosse un Malandrino»

«Non all'inizio. Minus entrò nel gruppo circa un anno dopo che si era creato. Molte cose erano precedenti al suo arrivo».

Hermione annuì, lasciandola continuare.

«Data questa "propensione" delle studentesse per la ricerca dell'attenzione malandrina, i tre ragazzi decisero di creare cimeli, o per meglio dire gioielli, da donare alla ragazza che avrebbero scelto come compagna per sempre. E così è stato: James donò la collana che indossi a Lily, Sirius donò un bracciale a una ragazza... credo si chiamasse Lidia... Ed infine Remus donò a Tonks una collana. La particolarità di tali cimeli era che nessuna poteva indossarli al di fuori delle ragazze scelte. Una sorta di "allarme" – o di protezione, se preferisci - per evitarne il furto. Se un'altra ragazza avesse indossato i gioielli, una fattura l'avrebbe - come dire - _resa riconoscibile_ ».

«Che significa?» ripetè Hermione, interessata.

«Se non ricordo male, la fattura faceva sì che la ladra si ritrovasse con il viso pieno di pustole orrende. Oh, nulla di inguaribile, per carità. Ma si trattava di un incantesimo veramente ben fatto, che poteva richiedere anche mesi a perdere d'effetto».

Hermione ebbe una fugace visione di lei ricoperta di pustole.

«Oh, Merlino...» sussurrò.

«Ora credo comprenderai il mio stupore nel vedere la collana al tuo collo»

«Certo».

«Eppure non vedo segni della fattura…»

«No, infatti» replicò Hermione con sollievo.

Minerva McGrannit fece spallucce.

«Chissà, magari il potere della pietra contrasta con l'incantesimo. Spiegherebbe molte cose»

«Che vuole dire?».

«Signorina Granger, mi stupisco di trovarti impreparata in qualcosa» la punzecchiò la donna.

La ragazza arrossì di botto.

«La collana - come tutti i cimeli d'altronde - nasconde un potere secondario, oltre all'allarme».

«Di che genere?» s'interesso Hermione.

«Lo ripeto, i Malandrini erano ragazzi eccezionalmente dotati. Molto al di sopra dei normali studenti che hanno frequentato questa scuola. Non ho idea di come abbiano fatto, ma riuscirono a fare in modo che la collana che ora porti al collo tu consentisse di tornare in vita _una sola_ volta».

La sua voce si incrinò.

«Ma se la pietra ha interferito, questo spiegherebbe il motivo per cui Lily è morta quella notte di diciassette anni fa» mormorò.

Ma Hermione ormai era troppo curiosa per lasciar perdere il resto della storia.

«Che mi dice degli altri? Quali erano i loro poteri secondari?»

La donna s'impensierì.

«Se non ricordo male, il bracciale consentiva di padroneggiare alcuni tra i più potenti incantesimi del mondo magico. Mentre la collana era più che altro la chiave per un ciondolo che Remus teneva sempre al collo – anch'esso in grado di consentire al proprietario di tornare in vita una sola volta. Purtroppo temo che anche questo "beneficio" sia andato perso, contrastato dalla pietra» aggiunse.

«Un vero peccato» borbottò Hermione, sconfortata.

«Mi è tornata in mente una cosa, signorina Granger»

«Di che cosa si tratta?».

«La collana - o la pietra - ha… Come dire... Mostrato qualche comportamento anomalo? Si è forse illuminata, o…» domandò Minerva McGrannit.

«No… Avrebbe dovuto?»

«Beh, è stata creata per difendersi dal pericolo; ed emette una luce quando ne rileva uno nelle vicinanze» spiegò la preside.

«Interessante…» mormorò Hermione, tenendo mentalmente nota di questa nuova informazione.

La ragazza si alzò, salvo poi tornare a sedersi, incuriosita.

«In che momento i cimeli si "attivavano"?» domandò.

«Non appena il compagno - il Malandrino - o la proprietaria erano in grave pericolo»

«Mille grazie, preside».

Hermione si congedò.

Doveva parlare con Harry e Ron, e riferire loro quanto scoperto.


	6. L'incontro con un vecchio triste

Harry e Ron si ritrovarono in salotto di Grimmuald Place, una volta conclusi i loro "compiti".

«Scoperto qualcosa, Ron?» chiese Harry.

«Fortunatamente sì» replicò questi.

Detto questo mostrò all'amico due volumi: " _Grandi famiglie del mondo magico_ " e " _Leggende e Antiche magie_ ".

«Ron sei un grande!»

«Ah, lo so. Sono in molti a dirlo…»

«Ora non vantarti troppo, però» sorrise Harry.

I due segnarono immediatamente sull'albero genealogico del libro le persone da escludere dalle indagini; eliminando così i deceduti, i Lestrange, i Weasley, loro tre, Andromeda, Teddy e molti altri ancora.

Ma i nomi rimasti erano comunque molti.

«Pensi che per il prossimo secolo avremo finito di controllarli tutti?» chiese Ron, strofinandosi gli occhi stanchi.

«Sono ottimista. Credo che per la pensione saremo liberi da questa storia»

«Questo mi rassicura…».

Ron si stiracchiò.

«Non te l'ho ancora chiesto… Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo?» s'informò poi.

«Kingsley non ha idea di chi questa persona sia; quindi da parte sua… Niente».

«E Kreacher?»

«Continua a ripetere che essendo questa persona della famiglia, lui non può dire il nome e disubbidire».

«Non sei riuscito a sapere nient'altro?»

«Solo che questo tizio ha vissuto qui. Non un grande aiuto, dato che praticamente tutti gli appartenenti all'albero genealogico l'hanno fatto, presto o tardi».

«Già…».

«Siamo a un punto morto, vero?» domandò Harry, scoraggiato.

«Assolutamente sì».

La porta si aprì, lasciando entrare Hermione.

«Ti prego, Herm. Dicci che almeno tu sai qualcosa di nuovo» la pregò Ron.

«In effetti sì. Qualcosa ho saputo».

La ragazza narrò ai due della conversazione avuta con Minerva McGrannit.

«Hmm...» fece Harry, pensieroso.

«Così la pietra rileva il pericolo».

«Dubito sia davvero così. In fin dei conti stiamo… _affrontando_ uno sconosciuto, desideroso di entrare in possesso della pietra per chissà quale motivo. Una persona intelligente e sinistramente abile… Se non è una situazione pericolosa questa…».

Ron studiò la pergamena su cui Harry aveva segnato i punti salienti del suo sogno.

«Hai provato ad interpretare la fenice e la luna?» chiese.

«A dire la verità, no. Me ne ero completamente dimenticato».

Harry tornò a pensare al sogno che aveva fatto.

«Potrebbe essere una persona legata alle fenici, come un allevatore» tentò.

«Non credo. Le fenici non sono creature che possono essere allevate come gli ippogrifi. Stavo pensando… E se fosse qualcuno _fedele_ a una fenice?» mormorò Hermione.

«Vorresti dire un membro dell'Ordine?»

«Perché no? O magari qualcuno che credeva in Silente».

«In entrambi i casi il numero di "sospetti" si ridurrebbe, certo. Ma dubito che questa possa essere la strada giusta. Insomma, se fosse qualcuno di fedele a Silente, perché non mostrarsi? Perché non ci aiuterebbe, anziché combatterci?» replicò Ron.

«Magari lo sta facendo» continuò la ragazza.

«E come? Facendoci diventare pazzi?» s'informò Harry, frustrato.

«Lasciando indizi! Non colpendoci, pur avendone l'occasione!».

I tre si guardarono.

«Ipotizzando che tu abbia ragione… Chi potrebbe essere?»

«Non lo so» ammise Hermione, sconfortata.

Ron lesse più volte la parola "luna piena".

«E se fosse un lupo mannaro?» tentò.

Harry s'impensierì.

«Ron forse ha ragione…» mormorò.

«Davvero?» replicò questi, stupito.

«Sì, davvero. Se non sbaglio, Remus ha passato quasi un intero anno in mezzo ai licantropi, no? E se fosse riuscito a convincere qualcuno a passare dalla nostra parte?» continuò Harry, sordo alle parole dell'amico.

«E questo qualcuno come farebbe a conoscere date tanto significative?» s'informò Hermione.

«Magari Remus era rimasto in contatto, no? Sono cose che avrebbe potuto dire per dimostrare che anche i licantropi possono avere una famiglia e una vita normale» replicò Harry, convincendosi ogni parola di più.

Hermione sospirò.

«Okay, è plausibile. Se è un lupo mannaro che Lupin è riuscito a convincere, magari teme una cattiva reazione da parte nostra, e per questo preferisce non mostrarsi. Ma che mi dici dei Black?».

«Potrà sembrarvi un'idea folle, ma i Black sono una famiglia enorme. Persone per la maggior parte legate alle Arti Oscure. E se qualcuno fosse stato "sacrificato" ai mannari? Che so, magari come simbolo di alleanza».

Ron parve convincersi.

«In effetti i Malfoy offrivano ospitalità e vittime a Greyback… E' possibile che qualche altro pazzoide della famiglia Black abbia offerto… _qualcosa di più_ ».

Il trio era entusiasta delle nuove informazioni scoperte.

Ma ben presto l'amara realtà li travolse.

Il problema ora era un altro.

Dov'era stato mandato Lupin?

Era sicuro, una volta scoperto il luogo - se mai l'avessero scoperto - andare ad indagare?

[*]

«Potremmo sempre chiedere a qualcuno» tentò Ron.

«E a chi?» replicò Hermione, stizzita.

«Forse la McGrannit…».

Harry scosse il capo.

«Erano informazioni che conoscevano solo Silente e Remus»

«Allora chiediamo al ritratto di Silente!».

«Non penso sia una buona idea, Ron» mormorò Hermione.

«Perché no, scusa?»

«Perché non potrebbe dircelo! E' un luogo nascosto ai maghi normali. Sai che accadrebbe se qualcuno ne conoscesse l'ubicazione? I licantropi verrebbero brutalizzati! Ci sarebbe una nuova guerra!».

Harry si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.

«Ron, Hermione ha ragione».

«E allora che si fa?»

«Cerchiamo di scoprirlo da soli. Siamo bravi in questo, no?».

I tre cercarono per ore nella stanza che Remus Lupin aveva occupato all'interno di Grimmuald Place; ma com'era ovvio, tutt'ora che l'edificio era stato abbandonato, ogni cosa era stata fatta sparire.

Hermione decise quindi di controllare nella stanza di Sirius.

«Era il suo migliore amico. Forse aveva segnato un indirizzo» spiegò quando i due Auror gliene chiesero il motivo.

La ragazza fu fortunata.

«Guardate qui!» esclamò qualche ora dopo, e mostrò ai due ragazzi un piccolo pezzo di pergamena, risalente probabilmente a quando Sirius necessitava di un nascondiglio dall'amico.

 ** _Costa Occidentale di Blackpool. Spiaggia di WormMaker._ **

«Andiamo. Se Lupin viveva lì, avrà certamente lasciato tracce sul suo viaggio» mormorò Ron.

Svanirono in un guizzo, salvo poi riapparire in una stradina secondaria nel cuore di Blackpool.

«Ora dobbiamo solo cercare la spiaggia di WormMaker» disse Hermione.

« _Solo?!_ » le fece eco Ron, sbalordito.

Hermione indicò un locale a pochi metri da loro.

«Ci basterà chiedere. Potremmo essere fortunati».

Entrarono nel pub, dove si rivolsero immediatamente al proprietario.

«Ci scusi, potrebbe dirci dove trovare la spiaggia di WormMaker?» chiese Hermione, cercando di apparire disinteressata.

«Perché vi interessa?» s'informò l'uomo, circospetto.

«Oh, nulla… E' solo che si dice sia un posto meraviglioso. Ci piacerebbe poterlo constatare con i nostri occhi».

L'uomo dietro al bancone fece spallucce.

«Dubito possiate visitarla, ragazzi»

«Perché?» chiese Ron, diffidente.

«Perché è una zona privata. Appartiene ai Lupin»

«Fantastico, noi conoscevamo un Lupin» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

Un uomo, seduto poco lontano, alzò gli occhi sul trio.

«In questo caso, non vedo che problema ci sia. Chiedete a lui. Non sono io a potervi concedere il permesso per qualcosa che non mi appartiene» replicò il proprietario del locale, in tono burbero.

Il trio parve deluso, ma preferì non insistere oltre.

«Grazie mille comunque» mormorò Hermione, uscendo dal pub con Harry e Ron.

«E ora che si fa?» domandò Harry.

«Che domande, troviamo la spiaggia e andiamo comunque ad indagare!» ribatté Ron, infervorato.

«Ma se è una zona privata…» protestò Hermione, timidamente.

«Hermione, è in gioco molto più di una denuncia per violazione di proprietà privata. Quindi, se l'unico modo è quello di…».

Il ragazzo venne interrotto da una voce alle sue spalle.

«Conoscevate quale Lupin, _esattamente_?».

I tre si voltarono, scoprendo che a parlare era stato l'uomo che pochi istanti prima era all'interno del pub.

Era piuttosto anziano, con i capelli grigi e gli occhi stanchi e segnati esattamente come quelli di una persona che ha visto più cose negative di quante potesse in realtà sopportarne.

Quegli occhi ricordarono qualcosa ad Harry, anche se non riusciva ancora a focalizzare chi o cosa.

«Remus John Lupin» rispose.

Hermione deglutì.

«Perché le interessa?» s'informò, con voce tremante.

«Perché vorrei conoscere chi dovrei portare a casa mia».

I ragazzi si fissarono sconcertati.

« _Casa sua?!_ » esclamarono all'unisono.

«Esattamente. Io sono Lyall Lupin. Remus era mio figlio».

[*]

«Perché siete qui?» chiese Lyall, una volta che lui e il trio ebbe raggiunto una piccola – seppur accogliente – casa in riva al mare.

Hermione narrò quanto lei e i due amici stavano cercando di fare.

Vide il viso dell'uomo illuminarsi ad ogni parola.

«E' davvero possibile?» chiese questi, entusiasta.

«Noi speriamo di sì, signor Lupin. Ma ci serve sapere dove suo figlio è stato nel periodo trascorso tra i licantropi per conto di Silente»

«Certo… Ricordo che Remus mi disse di essere stato mandato in una foresta, nella città di Mikaszòwka. E' lì che Greyback aveva il suo accampamento, all'epoca».

Harry e gli amici si guardarono.

«Lei sapeva che suo figlio era…» iniziò.

«Sposato? Padre?».

I ragazzi annuirono.

«Certo. Remus mi raccontò tutto una notte di circa un anno fa. Mi disse di aver avuto un diverbio con te, di averti colpito. Era molto scosso. Gli chiesi per quale motivo l'avesse fatto, considerando quanto a cuore gli stessi. Mi rispose con frasi sconnesse, e alla fine giunse alla conclusione che non ne aveva idea: era successo. Gli chiesi se c'entrasse qualcosa il suo matrimonio, e fu in quel momento che mi disse di aver commesso un grave errore; aveva deliberatamente messo in pericolo la vita della moglie e del figlio che lei portava. Aveva reso lei una reietta e lui un possibile lupo mannaro. Dovetti usare ogni minuscola parte della mia pazienza per convincerlo a tornare, e alla fine ci riuscii. Fu una liberazione per me sapere dalla sua stessa voce, quattro mesi fa, della nascita di Teddy».

L'uomo sorrise tristemente.

«Credevo che finalmente sarebbe andato tutto bene, e invece…».

La voce gli si spezzò.

Si riprese dopo alcuni istanti.

«Posso dirmi orgoglioso di lui. Eppure questo non può impedirmi di sentire la sua mancanza ogni giorno» ammise.

Il trio non riusciva a parlare.

E in fondo che avrebbero potuto dire?

Harry si alzò, e dopo aver strinto significativamente il braccio dell'uomo gli assicurò con voce ferma: «Stia pur certo che non ci fermeremo finché non avremo ristabilito tutto. Anche se questa fosse l'ultima cosa che faremo».

Hermione e Ron annuirono sinceri.

«Avrà nuovamente la sua famiglia, signor Lupin. E' una promessa»

«Si fidi di noi».

Il vecchio alzò gli occhi sui tre ragazzi.

«Oh, sono sicuro che ci riuscirete. Avete lo spirito che avevano i Malandrini. Buona fortuna ragazzi miei, che il cielo vi aiuti a portare a buon fine questo miracolo».

[*]

I tre ricomparvero nel parco davanti a Grimmuald Place.

«Non avesti dovuto promettergli quelle cose, Harry. Non sappiamo nemmeno se riusciremo a sopraffare il nostro avversario. Sempre che si tratti di un avversario» lo ammonì Hermione.

Harry fissò risoluto l'ex - quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice.

«L'intero Ordine della Fenice ha dato la vita per permetterci di essere qui oggi, Hermione. Glielo dobbiamo».

Ron sospirò.

«Allora faremmo meglio a metterci al lavoro. Ho la sensazione, infatti, che la strada per la fine di questa storia sia ancora molto lunga».


	7. L'accampamento dei lupi mannari

Hermione colse quasi immediatamente l'espressione di Harry, la mattina successiva.

«Che succede Harry?»

«Stavo solo pensando a Lyall Lupin… Anche lui, come Andromeda e come altre decine – se non centinaia - di persone, ha perso tutto quello che aveva per colpa della battaglia».

La ragazza sospirò.

«Non è colpa tua, Harry. Lo sai»

«Invece sì. Se mi fossi consegnato subito… Avrei comunque sconfitto Voldemort, e molta gente non sarebbe morta».

«Non potevi saperlo. Nessuno poteva. E' successo. Ma se ora porteremo a termine questa avventura nel modo giusto… Forse tutto si risolverà»

«E se non dovessimo riuscire? Se il nostro avversario dovesse batterci? Che faremmo?».

«Faremo di tutto per impedire che questo accada. Stavolta siamo preparati!» esclamò Ron, entrando nel salotto.

«Non sappiamo nulla. Solo che potrebbe essere un lupo mannaro, un Animagus o un mago comune; che ha vissuto qui a Grimmuald Place, in quanto facente parte della famiglia; che l'ultima volta che è stato qui è stato l'anno passato… Sono informazioni troppo generiche».

Hermione scosse il capo.

«Io continuo a pensare che ci stia aiutando, a modo suo. Considerate quello che ha fatto! Non attacca o ferisce nessuno, men che meno noi. Questo non è il comportamento di chi ci è ostile».

Harry sapeva che c'era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.

Ma cosa?

«Penso sia arrivato il momento di andare all'accampamento di Greyback; speriamo di trovare delle risposte» mormorò, sconfortato.

Gli altri annuirono.

«Smaterializzazione?» chiese Hermione.

«No».

La risposta di Harry sorprese Hermione e Ron.

«Ci comporteremo come babbani. Se il nostro avversario cerca tracce di magia lo lasceremo a bocca asciutta» continuò il ragazzo.

«Ma se ci sta seguendo scoprirà ben presto che useremo mezzi non magici!» protestò Ron.

«No, se progettiamo tutto con cura. Prepareremo le valigie e poi ci smaterializzeremo alla stazione di King's Cross il giorno della partenza. Ovviamente dovremo prima raccogliere informazioni precise, e poi agiremo. Che ne dite?».

«Potrebbe funzionare» ammise Hermione.

«Io ed Harry ti aiuteremo a infiltrarti tra i babbani, Ron; così che non una sola persona possa sospettare qualcosa».

Ron fece spallucce.

«Beh, ho sempre sognato di essere un babbano» mormorò alla fine.

[*]

Nel cortile della casa, un uomo misterioso non poté evitare di sorridere.

«E così… Si passa al piano B, vero? Non c'è problema. Se credete che comportarvi da babbani possa essermi di impiccio non avete capito nulla. Arrivederci all'accampamento, ragazzi».

E con un guizzo svanì nel nulla, senza lasciare traccia della sua presenza lì.

[*]

Alcuni giorni più tardi Harry, Hermione e Ron erano alle porte di Mikaszówka, nella Polonia nord-orientale.

«Sapete? Ho qualche dubbio, ora» disse Harry.

«A che proposito?»

«Questa città è enorme, vi sono molte zone boschive… Come faremo a trovare il punto esatto? Non credo ci sia un cartello con scritto: " _Benvenuti nell'accampamento di Fenrir Greyback_ "».

«Basterà un incantesimo di localizzazione» suggerì Ron, mettendo mano alla bacchetta in cintura.

«NO!» esclamarono Hermione ed Harry in coro, fermandolo.

«Sono stanco di comportarmi da babbano, è faticoso!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli rossi.

«E' meglio che tu ci faccia l'abitudine» soffiò Hermione.

I tre si incamminarono verso il centro della città.

«Credo sarebbe utile procurarsi una cartina, così da poter segnare i boschi che visiteremo» disse Hermione, pensierosa.

«Lo credo anche io» convenne Ron.

Così, al primo negozio di souvenir, i tre ragazzi acquistarono una cartina della città.

Si misero quindi alla ricerca dell'accampamento, setacciando ogni bosco.

All'alba del terzo giorno di ricerca, il trio udì dei lamenti in una radura al centro della foresta di Augustowska Puszcza.

«Ieri notte c'era luna piena. Potrebbe trattarsi di un licantropo» mormorò Harry, cauto.

«Sì, credo che potrebbe esserlo. Se così fosse, vorrebbe dire che ci siamo» convenne Hermione.

Lasciarono quindi perdere la loro copertura ed estrassero le bacchette.

Se davvero la persona che faceva quei lamenti era un lupo mannaro, non avevano molta altra scelta, in fondo…

Seguirono i gemiti fino a quando non videro un ragazzo steso nell'erba.

Era poco più giovane di loro e sembrava soffrire molto.

Non vi erano dubbi sull'origine delle ferite che percorrevano il suo giovane corpo.

Hermione si avvicinò con cautela.

Non potevano sapere quale sarebbe stata la reazione del ragazzo alla loro presenza lì.

« _Rozumiesz po angielsku?_ » mormorò Hermione, cercando di nascondere il tremore della propria voce.

Il ragazzo annuì.

Un po' più sicura, Hermione chiese: « _Czy mozna mówic?_ ».

Il ragazzo annuì nuovamente.

Hermione tornò verso gli amici.

«Gli ho chiesto se conosceva la nostra lingua e se riusciva a parlarla» spiegò.

«E…?» chiese Ron.

«Non hai visto? Ha annuito ad entrambe le domande» soffiò Harry.

«Oh. Giusto».

Hermione, nel frattempo, si era nuovamente avvicinata al giovane, e con un colpo di bacchetta aveva curato i suoi tagli e le sue ferite, gioendo nello scoprire che non vi erano danni interni.

«Sai dove possiamo trovare l'accampamento dei licantropi?» chiese Harry, una volta avvicinatosi anch'egli, insieme a Ron.

Il giovane sussultò, poi chiese diffidente: «Che volete?».

«Stai tranquillo. Stiamo cercando notizie di un nostro amico»

«Amico?».

Ron annuì.

«Remus Lupin».

Il giovane sussultò nuovamente, mormorando flebilmente: « _Wilkolak_ _1_ ».

I tre si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Che significa "Wilkolak"?».

«Seguitemi» continuò il giovane licantropo, ignorando la loro domanda.

Li condusse nel cuore della foresta, dove il trio scoprì quello che ai loro occhi apparve un piccolo villaggio.

Vi erano circa una cinquantina di casettine, rozzamente costruite.

Numerosi occhi seguirono il gruppetto, diffidenti.

In quegli occhi Harry poté leggere più terrore che odio.

Non erano stati tempi semplici per gli abitanti di quell'accampamento così ben nascosto, immaginò.

Il gruppetto si fermò davanti a una casa al centro dell'accampamento; più grande delle altre e apparentemente anche meglio costruita.

Il licantropo entrò, uscendone soltanto pochi minuti dopo, concedendo così al trio di accedervi a loro volta.

I ragazzi si trovarono nella casa più strana che avessero mai visto.

Benché l'esterno la faceva sembrare una casetta primitiva, all'interno Harry, Ron ed Hermione scoprirono alcuni mobili che davano all'intera costruzione un'aria accogliente e civile.

«Cercate solo notizie?» chiese loro il licantropo più anziano che il trio avesse mai incontrato.

Era seduto su una poltrona, vagamente somigliante a un trono.

«Cerchiamo anche risposte» rispose Harry.

«Kiel mi dice che le cercate di un vostro amico».

«E' così. Remus John Lupin. Sappiamo che ha trascorso del tempo qui, anni fa».

Il vecchio ripeté "Wilkolak", portando Harry, Ron ed Hermione a chiedersi se fosse buon segno.

«Che vuol dire "Wilkolak"?» domandarono nuovamente, sperando – questa volta - di avere risposta.

«Il vostro amico è l'artefice di quanto avete avuto l'opportunità di vedere di questo luogo. Prima - con Greyback - vi era solo odio e rabbia, verso il vostro mondo».

«Sì, ma che significa…» sbottò Ron, prima che Hermione si premesse un dito sulle labbra.

Il vecchio licantropo continuò.

«Greyback odiava Remus quasi quanto Remus odiava lui. Tutti noi odiavamo Greyback, in realtà… Ma noi eravamo sciocchi, troppo terrorizzati da lui. Il vostro amico combatté sempre Greyback. Ma sapeva di non potersi presentare al suo cospetto con il suo vero nome. I maghi al servizio di Voldemort e Greyback stesso sapevano, infatti, che Remus Lupin era al servizio di Silente. Il vostro amico decise quindi di presentarsi come Wilkolak. Questo gli consentì di infiltrarsi nel branco, di convincerci che dovevamo ribellarci alla dittatura, e di raccogliere consensi per la sua causa. Fu un tale colpo per Greyback scoprire che il suo _eletto_ era un traditore…».

«Eletto?» chiese Hermione, confusa.

«Ogni licantropo che diventa capo di un branco dimostra il suo potenziale "iniziando" un bambino. E di certo Greyback non poteva essere da meno. Ma Fenrir era spietato, e il suo obbiettivo divenne ben presto quello di "iniziare" _tutti_ i bambini… Ciò nonostante, il primo bambino "iniziato" divenne l'eletto, il preferito. Come da tradizione».

«E Remus fu l'eletto di Greyback» mormorò Harry.

«Sì. Ma l'iniziazione non andò come Fenrir aveva sperato»

«Che vuole dire?».

Il vecchio licantropo si mise più comodo, la memoria che andava a tanti anni prima.

«Ricordo bene l'iniziazione del vostro amico. Era ancora un bambino, eppure non diede a Fenrir la soddisfazione di piangere. Rimase in piedi fiero, dopo il morso. Non un lamento, quasi a volerlo sfidare. Fenrir ne era così orgoglioso… Era sicuro di aver trovato chi l'avrebbe sostituito».

«Cosa andò storto?» chiese Ron.

«Remus Lupin fece della sua condizione una maledizione. Un nemico da combattere, anziché da accettare. Si unì a Silente. Fu come dare a Greyback una pugnalata».

Hermione si schiarì la voce.

«Ne parla come se fosse stato presente»

«Lo ero».

I tre ragazzi sobbalzarono.

« _Che cosa?!_ »

«I membri anziani del branco sono sempre presenti all'iniziazione. E' la tradizione».

Era tremendo sentire come quell'uomo parlasse in modo tanto tranquillo di un gesto tanto orribile.

«Greyback quando scoprì che Remus era il suo eletto?» chiese Harry, desideroso di cambiare argomento.

«Subito dopo il Natale di quell'anno. Il vostro amico si presentò davanti a Greyback, sostenuto da tutti noi, finalmente usciti dall'ombra di terrore cui eravamo costretti. Glielo disse lui stesso. Credo che nessuno avesse mai visto Greyback così furioso. Era stato preso in giro. Lo aggredì, e l'avrebbe probabilmente ucciso, se noi non l'avessimo allontanato da lui e non l'avessimo esiliato dal branco. Una volta andato via Greyback, noi portammo il vostro amico nella città più vicina. Da quel momento non abbiamo più avuto notizie di entrambi».

Il trio spiegò brevemente della morte di Greyback e del tremendo destino toccato a Remus.

Kiel, rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, sbiancò in volto, uscendo fuori in tutta fretta.

«Dovete perdonarlo. Rappresentava per lui un fratello maggiore. Gli ha insegnato molto» spiegò l'anziano licantropo.

«Ci spiace».

Ron tossì imbarazzato.

«Siamo qui per conoscere anche un'altra cosa…» iniziò.

«Dite»

«Qualcuno dell'accampamento è… Si è _assentato_ ultimamente?».

«Perché questa domanda?»

«Ecco, vede…».

Ron raccontò brevemente quanto stava accadendo al di fuori della foresta, nel mondo dei maghi e degli umani.

«Nessuno di questo campo ha mai varcato il vostro mondo. Ognuno di noi sa che non è fatto per noi. Lupi mannari e maghi vedono il mondo, la vita, in modi differenti. Ciò che per voi è scontato e superfluo, per noi è prezioso ed essenziale».

«Può esserne certo?» insistette Hermione.

«Certissimo».

Harry, Ron ed Hermione capirono che quello era stato solo un altro buco nell'acqua.

Ora erano _davvero_ al punto di partenza.

Un gran vociare al di fuori dell'abitazione li riscosse dai loro pensieri.

Uscirono correndo all'esterno, e ciò che si trovarono di fronte li lasciò senza fiato.

Non poteva essere…

Si guardarono l'un l'altro esterrefatti, leggendo ognuno negli occhi dell'altro il medesimo stupore e la medesima incredulità.

* * *

 _ **1- E' il nome con cui i polacchi chiamano i licantropi.**_


	8. L'errore del nemico

Era una figura misteriosa.

 _La_ figura misteriosa; quella che aveva seguito Harry, Ron ed Hermione sin dall'inizio di quell'assurda caccia al tesoro.

Nulla dell'uomo - ad eccezione delle mani - era visibile, poiché sinistramente protetto sotto ad un pesante mantello nero dal cappuccio calato sul suo viso.

Impossibile scorgere indizi sulla sua identità.

Al collo della figura davanti a loro - in tutta la sua lucentezza - vi era la pietra riunita, a cui mancavano visibilmente solo alcuni frammenti.

Istintivamente Hermione sfiorò la collana che portava al collo.

«Ahi!» strillò.

Immediatamente Ron ed Harry si voltarono verso di lei, scoprendola a fissarsi la mano.

«La collana… Mi ha bruciata!» esclamò questa, scossa.

Il prezioso cimelio, infatti, sembrò aver preso vita, muovendosi, brillando e vibrando come mai aveva fatto prima di allora.

Sembrava quasi che…

«Non può essere» mormorò Harry.

Sembrava quasi che la collana tentasse di liberarsi dal collo della ragazza.

«Sembra che voglia scappare!» esclamò Ron, confuso.

Ma che diavolo stava succedendo?

Entrambi gli Auror estrassero nuovamente le bacchette, e il caos fu generale.

Ovunque vi erano licantropi che fuggivano terrorizzati, quasi che Harry e Ron avessero iniziato a lanciare incantesimi alla cieca.

«Mettete via quelle bacchette!» gridò l'anziano licantropo con cui avevano chiacchierato fino a qualche minuto prima, uscendo dalla sua abitazione.

I due lo fecero subito, e nel giro di qualche istante l'intero campo tornò alla normalità.

Della figura, però, non vi era più traccia.

Sparita.

Persino la collana al collo di Hermione, irrequieta fino a qualche secondo prima, tornò alla sua immobilità.

La ragazza si tenne la mano bruciata.

Ron ed Harry le si avvicinarono, studiandone la gravità.

«Non sono certo bruciature leggere» notò Harry a bassa voce.

«Oh, fantastico… E ora qui dove lo troviamo un ospedale?» sbottò Ron, stizzito.

Improvvisamente il ragazzo si sentì toccare la spalla da una mano delicata.

Si voltò, trovandosi di fronte a una giovane donna con delle erbe di un intenso colore viola fra le mani.

Lei gliele indicò, facendogli cenno di usarle sulle bruciature.

Ron comprese, ed fece quanto gli era stato suggerito.

Immediatamente le bruciature e il dolore svanirono senza lasciare alcuna traccia della loro presenza.

«Grazie» mormorò Hermione, toccata dalla generosità di quel gesto.

Da parte sua, la giovane donna si allontanò verso una modesta casetta, un'aria soddisfatta impressa sul viso.

[*]

Sul treno che li avrebbe riportati a Londra, i ragazzi ebbero modo di pensare e confrontare le loro impressioni su quanto accaduto al campo.

«Vorrei tanto sapere chi diavolo è questo tizio» esclamò nuovamente Ron.

«Invece io vorrei sapere perché all'improvviso la collana si è comportata in modo così strano. Non è così che segnala il pericolo, ho controllato personalmente sul libro» replicò Hermione, ringraziando ancora mentalmente quella donna che aveva fornito a Ron le erbe per curarla.

«Magari a Londra qualcosa è cambiato, in nostra assenza» mormorò Harry speranzoso.

Ma oramai nemmeno lui credeva più alle sue parole.

[*]

Di nuovo al punto di partenza, seduti sul divano di casa Black, i tre giovani pensavano a come riuscire nella loro impresa.

«Come lo sapeva?» chiese all'improvviso Ron.

«Come sapeva _dove_ saremmo andati? Sul serio, mi sento osservato in ogni momento. Come un topo di laboratorio…»

«Forse era nelle vicinanze, quando l'abbiamo deciso» replicò Hermione.

«E poi la pietra che all'improvviso si comporta in modo strano… Ah, davvero non ci capisco nulla!» continuò il ragazzo, senza dar segno di averla sentita.

«Non credo sia stata la pietra ad agire così. Non da sola, almeno» mormorò Harry.

«Che vuoi dire?» s'informò Hermione, lasciando Ron alle sue considerazioni.

«Ho cercato sul libro che avevi portato con te. E non è scritto da nessuna parte che la pietra possa comportarsi in modo tanto strano» spiegò Harry.

«Che pensi, allora?»

«Penso si tratti di uno dei poteri dei cimeli».

«Credevo avessimo stabilito che tutti i poteri dei cimeli fossero stati annullati da quelli della pietra…».

«E se avesse risposto a un incantesimo?» domandò Ron, colpito all'improvviso da un'illuminazione.

«Come quello per unire la pietra con i suoi pezzi… Potresti avere ragione. Ma questo ci mette di fronte a nuovi interrogativi» disse Hermione.

«Cioè?» domandò Harry, incuriosito.

«Sul libro non c'è alcun incantesimo per riunire la pietra. Probabilmente perché in origine non era divisa in tante parti. Il testo dice solo: " _Ripetendo la formula, la pietra sprigionerà i suoi poteri, riportando così in vita coloro che sono stati strappati alla vita. Bisogna essere molto accurati nella pronuncia, in quanto anche solo una parola pronunciata in modo errato comprometterebbe l'intera operazione, che andrebbe per tanto ripetuta_ "» recitò Hermione, a memoria.

«Perciò?» chiese Ron, non capendo dove fosse il problema.

«Allora, quello che dovremmo chiederci è: chi conosce questo incantesimo, e come?».

La ragazza sospirò.

Harry si fece pensieroso.

«Forse sul libro custodito a scuola qualcuno aveva annotato l'incantesimo, dando così inconsapevolmente un vantaggio al nostro avversario… Hermione ha ragione. Anche se riuscissimo a recuperare tutti i pezzi della pietra, ci ritroveremmo di fronte al problema di come riunirli».

Ron sbuffò.

«Sentite, prendiamoci una pausa. Da quando questa faccenda è iniziata non abbiamo mai smesso di arrovellarci il cervello».

«Che intendi fare?» s'informò Hermione.

«Intendo fare un salto al "Golden Lion". E' il primo pub dietro l'angolo. Ci rilassiamo un po' e magari dopo riusciremo a fare qualche passo avanti. Che ne dite?».

Hermione ed Harry annuirono.

«Sì, hai ragione» disse Harry alla fine.

Hermione si tolse la collana, nascondendola in un barattolo su una credenza.

«Non abbiamo certo bisogno di attirare l'attenzione con una pietra che potrebbe illuminarsi come un albero di Natale» spiegò la ragazza, rispondendo agli sguardi degli amici.

Poi i tre uscirono, sperando di ottenere nuove risposte, una volta tornati.

[*]

Un individuo studiò il terzetto uscire dalla casa e svoltare l'angolo.

"Meno male" pensò.

Non aveva visto la collana al collo della giovane, supponendo quindi che dovesse sicuramente trovarsi nell'antico maniero.

Se fosse stato fortunato, anche l'orecchino sarebbe stato lì.

Uscì dal piccolo parco e si diresse a passo sicuro verso il numero dodici di Grimmuald Place.

Si guardò intorno, e una volta certo di essere solo estrasse una sottile bacchetta dalla cintura, aprendo la porta.

Ma non aveva fatto che un passo, quand'ecco Kreacher corrergli incontro.

«Cosa vuoi nella casa del mio padrone? Vuoi rubare di nuovo?» esclamò questi, furioso.

«Ah, stai zitto Kreacher».

Costretto dall'ordine di un membro della casata Black, l'elfo si zittì.

Ma non smise di agitarsi frenetico.

«Quindi, dov'è la collana?».

L'uomo estrasse nuovamente la bacchetta, la puntò davanti a sé e mormorò: « _Riunisci_ ».

La bacchetta vibrò, per poi indicare la cucina.

Seguendo la direzione indicatagli, l'uomo trovò facilmente il barattolo in cui Hermione aveva nascosto la collana.

Con un misto di gioia ed esultanza, inoltre, scoprì che all'interno vi era anche l'orecchino appartenuto a Sirius Black.

«Oggi è proprio il mio giorno fortunato» mormorò.

L'uomo si tolse dal collo un filo da cui pendeva una pietra rosa, la posò sul tavolo accanto ai due frammenti e poi puntò su di essi la sua bacchetta magica.

Una volta pronunciata nuovamente la formula, la pietra si riunì completamente.

L'uomo rimise la bacchetta in cintura, s'infilò la rudimentale collana al collo, poi estrasse dalla tasca un pezzo di pergamena, appoggiandolo all'interno del barattolo, al posto dei preziosi oggetti.

Un rumore giunse al suo udito finissimo.

Erano le voci del trio che entrava con decisamente troppo anticipo rispetto a quanto lui aveva sperato.

Lasciò cadere il barattolo, che si infranse al suolo.

Doveva fuggire, e non poteva certo farlo dalla porta principale…

La finestra che dava sul cortile interno!

Senza tanti complimenti aprì il vetro, scavalcò la finestra e si calò giù.

Nella foga del momento, però, non si accorse che il sottile filo cui era legata la pietra si era incastrato in una crepa del vecchio davanzale.

Vi fu uno strappo, e la preziosa pietra cadde in mezzo all'erba alta del giardino.

L'uomo imprecò.

Non poteva certo mettersi a cercarla.

Non con i tre ragazzi così vicini, almeno.

Avrebbe tenuto d'occhio la pietra, e al momento opportuno l'avrebbe recuperata.

[*]

I tre ragazzi chiusero la porta dietro le loro spalle.

Avevano cambiato idea ancor prima di raggiungere il pub.

Che diritto avevano di riposarsi, quando la posta in palio era così alta?

Tutti e tre sentirono distintamente il rumore di qualcosa che s'infrangeva, giù in cucina.

«Che cos'è stato?» sussurrò Hermione.

«Non ne ho idea. Ma è meglio essere pronti a tutto» replicò Ron, estraendo la bacchetta.

Harry ed Hermione lo imitarono, avviandosi poi tutti e tre verso la cucina.

«Kreacher?» chiamò Harry, per essere sicuro di non trovare l'elfo nella stanza e spaventarlo.

L'elfo apparve dal piano superiore, muovendosi come un forsennato.

«Che succede Kreacher? Parla».

Finalmente liberato dal precedente ordine, l'elfo strillò: «Padrone! E' tornato qui! Proprio poco dopo che siete usciti! Ha ordinato a Kreacher di tacere e Kreacher ha dovuto obbedire! E' andato in cucina, ma poi vi ha sentito rientrare ed è fuggito!».

Harry, Ron ed Hermione si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«L'hai sentito dire qualcosa? E' molto importante, Kreacher» disse Harry, con urgenza.

L'elfo domestico strinse i grandi occhi nel tentativo di ricordare.

«Sì! Kreacher l'ha sentito dire "Riunisci"!».

Harry annuì, grato.

«Grazie Kreacher. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro».

Kreacher sparì nuovamente al piano superiore, mentre Harry, Ron ed Hermione mettevano via le bacchette e scesero in cucina.

Il barattolo in cui Hermione aveva nascosto i frammenti della pietra in loro possesso era a terra, in frantumi, e non c'era alcuna traccia dei due oggetti.

«Ci ha giocati! Ora lui ha l'intera pietra. Accidenti!» esclamò Ron, battendo un pugno sul tavolo.

Per diversi minuti nessuno osò parlare.

Poi Hermione notò qualcosa a terra, tra i cocci del barattolo.

«E' un'altra pergamena» disse, studiandola.

«Fantastico, ora sì che potremo recuperare la pietra. Siamo proprio fortunati!» esclamò Harry, ironico.

Hermione lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Sto facendo quello che posso» sibilò.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo.

«Sì, scusa» ammise.

Hermione lesse quanto scritto sulla pergamena che teneva fra le dita.

 ** _LiKos3742 Ànthropos6231_ **

«Sembra un numero identificativo» mormorò.

«Mi pare evidente che questo tizio stia davvero facendo di tutto per aiutarci, in fondo. Perché lasciare una traccia simile, altrimenti?» continuò, sfidando i due Auror a contraddirla.

Ma Harry e Ron non replicarono.

«Non ci resta che andare al Ministero e cercare tra i registri che la Umbridge teneva. Ci credeste mai che alla fine quel rospo sia servito a qualcosa?» sorrise Ron, sollevato dalla speranza di poter ancora concludere positivamente quella faccenda.

«Sarà meglio andare subito. Non vorrei che…».

Harry si zittì, fissando fuori dalla finestra.

«Che succ… _Harry, ma che stai facendo?!_ » esclamò Hermione, vedendo l'amico calarsi dalla finestra che dava sul cortile.

«Ho visto qualcosa luccicare qui, nell'erba» spiegò il ragazzo, una volta atterrato nell'erba alta.

Ron ed Hermione lo raggiunsero.

«E' la pietra!» esultò Harry.

Ron stava letteralmente saltando di gioia.

«Sia ringraziato il tuo occhio da Cercatore, Harry!» esclamò.

«Probabilmente il nostro sconosciuto l'avrà persa nella fuga» constatò Hermione.

«Ritengo che andare al Ministero non sia poi più così importante. Possiamo benissimo farlo una volta conclusa questa storia» continuò Ron, entusiasta.

«Quindi che facciamo?» s'informò Harry.

«Il libro parla di un posto comune a tutte le vittime, così da ottenere un perfetto incantesimo di ritorno».

«Che ne pensate di Hogwarts? Presto o tardi tutti sono passati da lì'» suggerì Ron.

Hermione ed Harry annuirono.

«Perfetto. Partiamo subito, che ne dite?».

«Aspettiamo domani mattina. Ho bisogno di poter dormire almeno una notte intera» intervenne Hermione, reprimendo a stento uno sbadiglio.

I tre rientrarono nella casa, la pietra al sicuro nelle loro tasche, ben protetta.

[*]

Lo sconosciuto imprecò nuovamente contro la sfortuna che lo perseguitava.

Aveva sperato di aver l'occasione di cercare la pietra, e invece...

«Accidenti! Accidenti, accidenti, accidenti!» esclamò, furioso.

Tutta la fatica per trovare e riunire la pietra, e poi un secondo per mandare tutto in fumo.

Sperò solo che la pietra si accorgesse di essere nelle mani sbagliate.

Poi svanì in silenzio, pensando a come fare per rimediare al proprio errore.


	9. L'ultimo duello

Il mattino dopo Harry, Hermione e Ron inviarono un gufo a Kingsley, chiedendo di diffondere un importante comunicato al mondo magico, che nel giro di poche ore sarebbe stato destinato a diventare la notizia principale di qualunque mezzo di comunicazione magico.

 ** _"Tutti coloro che durante l'ultima guerra_ **

**_hanno perduto qualcuno di caro a causa delle arti oscure_ **

**_si trovino oggi stesso alla scuola_ **

**_di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts"._ **

Com'era prevedibile, decine e decine di persone risposero al comunicato, e quello stesso pomeriggio si trovarono tutte nel cortile di Hogwarts – momentaneamente chiusa a causa di un crollo che aveva interessato un'intera ala del castello.

[*]

«Eccoci qui, alla fine» disse Hermione, eccitatissima all'idea di essere prossima al compimento di una delle più grandi e potenti magie del mondo magico.

Se fossero riusciti nell'intento, decine di persone – comprese le loro stesse famiglie - avrebbero ritrovato quella gioia e quella serenità che la guerra aveva loro strappato così crudelmente.

«Già… Hai letto bene la formula? Sicura di riuscire a ripeterla senza sbagli? Sai che basta un solo errore di pronuncia per dover poi ricominciare dall'inizio» domandò Ron, eccitato anch'egli.

«Lo so, Ronald!» sbottò Hermione, esasperata.

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato.

«Scusa» mormorò.

Hermione si rimboccò le maniche, e dopo aver poggiato la bacchetta sulla pietra nella sua mano recitò:

 _"Con questo atto io ti attivo,_

 _in un vincolo di fraternità e di amore._

 _Sopra il loro petto questa pietra sia._

 _Pietra di vita, pietra di magia._

 _Possa tu proteggere sempre la loro via_

 _e notte e giorno tenerli al sicuro._

 _Odi le mie parole, io ti scongiuro;_

 _caldo cuore e caldo seme,_

 _fa che tornino ad essere per sempre insieme._

 _Voglio, comando e posso, così sia."_

Attesero che qualcosa accadesse, il fiato sospeso.

Ma non successe nulla.

I tre ragazzi si guardarono, spaesati.

Non era possibile!

Non potevano aver sbagliato la pronuncia, erano stati attentissimi!

Riprovarono, ma nuovamente non accadde nulla.

Le loro speranze svanirono.

Tutta quella fatica...

Tutti quei viaggi, promesse e ricerche...

«Dove abbiamo sbagliato? Eh?» chiese Ron, disperato.

Hermione era sull'orlo delle lacrime, ed Harry fissava la pietra senza fiato.

Avevano fallito.

Lo sguardo del trio vagò per la folla.

Tutte le persone accorse lì con la speranza di riavere i loro cari indietro...

Nei loro occhi brillava la luce dell'impazienza, della gioia...

Come avrebbero preso la notizia della disfatta?

Improvvisamente una donna urlò, e il trio si voltò verso il castello.

Inorridirono.

Su una delle torri miracolosamente scampata al crollo, svettava la figura di un uomo coperto da un mantello con cappuccio che lo rendevano irriconoscibile.

Harry, Hermione e Ron estrassero immediatamente le bacchette, pronti al duello, e così fece anche il loro avversario.

«Niente panico, siamo comunque in tre. E se non dovessimo comunque bastare, potremo contare sulle bacchette di tutte le persone presenti oggi» sussurrò Harry, rimettendo la pietra in tasca.

La strana figura che li aveva seguiti e preceduti per tutta la durata di quella misteriosa avventura sparì, per poi riapparire a pochi metri da loro.

Lo stupore fu generale.

 _Non ci si poteva materializzare o smaterializzare entro i confini di Hogwarts!_

Harry, Hermione e Ron puntarono le loro bacchette contro l'avversario, ma prima che potessero anche solo accorgersene, questi li aveva imitatati e disarmati.

Il terzetto capì all'istante che era necessario proteggere le persone presenti al castello.

Così Ron ed Hermione si allontanarono, lasciando Harry a confrontarsi con il loro avversario.

Il ragazzo recuperò velocemente la bacchetta, ingaggiando poi un duello con l'uomo di fronte a lui.

Harry combatté utilizzando ogni briciola delle sue capacità, ma l'altro si dimostrò essere maledettamente bravo.

Sembrava conoscere alla perfezione il suo metodo di combattimento.

Harry venne disarmato nuovamente, e questa volta la bacchetta volò troppo lontano, perché potesse recuperarla facilmente.

Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare.

Era disarmato, e correva il rischio di essere colpito in ogni momento.

Doveva trovare un modo per impedirlo.

Ma come?

La risposta gli giunse sotto forma di gorgoglio.

Ma certo, come aveva potuto non pensarci prima?

Si mosse, ben attento a non voltare mai le spalle al suo nemico, dirigendosi lentamente verso Andromeda.

Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile, se in cuor suo non avesse avuto almeno una piccola speranza di aver finalmente compreso ogni cosa.

«Andromeda, ho bisogno della più completa fiducia. So quello che faccio» le disse.

" _O almeno spero_ ".

«Che vuoi fare?» domandò la donna, confusa.

«Permettimi di tenere Teddy in braccio».

Andromeda sgranò gli occhi, scioccata.

« _Che cosa?!_ » replicò.

Era forse impazzito?

«Per favore, Andromeda. Fidati di me».

La donna apparve riluttante, ma alla fine cedette, e permise ad Harry di prendere Teddy fra le braccia.

Il ragazzo sperò ardentemente che le sue intuizioni fossero giuste.

Se così non fosse stato...

Harry notò che il suo avversario aveva abbassato leggermente la bacchetta.

«Lo riconosci, non è vero?» disse, accennando al bambino, ancora intento a gorgogliare felice.

La bacchetta dell'uomo tremò visibilmente.

Improvvisamente sembrò essere molto agitato.

«E in fondo, come potresti non riconoscerlo? E' lo stesso bambino che hai fatto addormentare con quel carillon, tempo fa» continuò Harry, cauto.

«Lo sai? Per tutto questo tempo ho avuto una piccola voce, nella testa, che mi diceva che qualcosa non tornava. Ma solo oggi ho capito. Solo quando ho sentito questo bambino gorgogliare. E' stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Ho capito tutto. I messaggi che lasciavi, il tuo non attaccare, non ferire nessuno... Non è stato semplice, vero? Immagino tu abbia lasciato quei misteriosi biglietti perché _volevi_ che noi scoprissimo la tua identità. La data della nascita di Teddy, la data della morte di Sirius, il carillon, il numero identificativo, il tuo continuo farti vedere a Grimmuald Place, così che Kreacher potesse dirmi della tua appartenenza alla casata Black... Hai davvero fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ho solo una domanda, a cui non puoi non rispondere… Perché non rivelare la tua identità subito? Perché attendere che qualcuno lo facesse al posto tuo? E' quella pietra che te lo impedisce? E' una qualche specie di limitazione? Puoi riportare in vita chi vuoi, ma a condizione che nessuno sappia chi sei?».

Harry smise di parlare, pregando in cuor suo di non aver sbagliato.

Se fosse giunto alla soluzione errata, non avrebbe significato mettere deliberatamente in pericolo solo la vita del suo figlioccio, ma anche la sua e quella di tutti i presenti ad Hogwarts in quel momento.

«Non puoi dire nemmeno questo?» lo incalzò, scoprendosi ad usare quasi un tono di supplica.

Teddy, rimasto calmo fino a quel momento, parve improvvisamente accorgersi della tensione presente nell'aria, e scoppiò a piangere disperato.

Harry lo considerò un segno del destino.

Posò nuovamente lo sguardo sull'uomo di fronte a lui.

«E' questo che vuoi? E' per questo che siamo giunti fin qui? Per sentire Teddy piangere qui, in questo luogo, con entrambi presenti? Non è questo che vuoi per lui, vero?».

Il suo avversario aveva la bacchetta lungo il fianco ormai da diversi minuti.

«Potrei cullarlo, cercare di calmarlo… Ma dubito che riuscirei a farlo bene. Magari oggi c'è qualcun altro che può svolgere questo compito» disse Harry, il cuore a mille.

La sua testa - la sua ragione - sapeva che non poteva essere possibile.

Ma d'altronde, se aveva potuto sopravvivere lui alla maledizione di Voldemort per ben due volte...

La figura osservò il bambino piangere disperato, poi gettò la bacchetta, allungando le braccia per prendere il piccolo.

Harry cantò mentalmente vittoria, tendendo il bambino.

Andromeda strillò sconvolta.

Ma l'urlo le morì in gola nel vedere il bambino smettere di piangere, e anzi mettersi a ridere mentre l'uomo lo cullava.

Tranquillizzatolo, la figura sospirò e si tolse finalmente il cappuccio che per tanto l'aveva nascosto agli occhi altrui.


	10. Nuovamente insieme

Era Remus.

Lo stupore fu generale, per diversi istanti nessuno fiatò e osò fare alcun rumore.

Poi Remus Lupin posò il bambino a terra, raccolse la bacchetta e tese la mano ad Harry, che comprese al volo il significato di quel gesto.

Mentre passava la pietra a Lupin, Harry si rese finalmente conto quanto ogni indizio lasciato fosse chiaro: era evidente che l'uomo conoscesse quelle date, così com'era evidente che conoscesse benissimo i luoghi dove trovare la pietra.

Teddy...

Era evidente che non avesse avuto problemi nell'entrare nella sua cameretta.

Probabilmente non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di usare il carillon.

Si era trattato solo di un regalo.

Come poteva Remus Lupin non conoscere il suo stile di combattimento; quello di Ron e di Hermione?

Che motivo avrebbe avuto di attaccarli?

Harry ripensò al suo sogno.

Ora appariva limpido come l'acqua di sorgente.

La fenice, simbolo per eccellenza di chi - come il licantropo - aveva piena fiducia in Silente e aveva fatto parte dell'Ordine; l'albero genealogico dei Black, di cui Remus era diventato parte sposando Tonks, figlia legittima di Andromeda Black; la luna piena...

E infine quel numero, unito alle lettere a formare un numero identificativo.

Harry era certo fosse identico a quello marchiato sul braccio dell'uomo.

Gli fu chiaro anche il motivo per cui la pietra non riconoscesse l'incantesimo di Hermione.

Lei non aveva nulla a che fare con i Malandrini.

Harry fu anzi certo del fatto che se a pronunciare la formula fosse stato lui, certamente l'incantesimo sarebbe riuscito.

Il ragazzo fece per parlare, ma Remus lo fermò.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlare e chiarire tutto ciò che ancora rimaneva nell'ombra.

L'uomo pronunciò la formula, tenendo la pietra sul palmo della mano.

Improvvisamente la pietra brillò al massimo del suo potere, e un'intensa luce azzurro vivo illuminò il parco di Hogwarts.

Quando finalmente le persone presenti riuscirono a vedere qualcosa, restarono tutti esterrefatti.

Il castello era tornato come nuovo.

Non un solo mattone, non solo un muro, era fuori posto.

Sembrava che non ci fosse stata alcuna battaglia, in quel luogo.

Poi l'attenzione di tutti venne attratta dal cielo, dove centinaia di quelle che sembravano essere stelle cadenti stavano puntando proprio verso di loro.

Ma non erano stelle, ma bensì anime.

Atterrarono dolcemente sul prato, acquistando consistenza e vita.

C'erano tutti i morti della battaglia di Hogwarts, tutte le vittime di quella maledetta notte.

Ognuno dei presenti corse incontro ai propri cari, stringendoli in abbracci pieni di baci e carezze.

Il parco di Hogwarts poté così essere il palcoscenico di una scena meravigliosa.

Tanti piccoli gruppetti di persone - fino a pochi istanti prima disperate, desiderose di riavere la loro felicità indietro, insieme ai loro cari - si stringevano attorno ai propri "rinati".

Il cielo fu nuovamente solcato da spettri, che come era accaduto in precedenza atterrarono sul prato, rivelando i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice caduti in battaglia nel corso di entrambe le guerre contro Voldemort.

Fred ebbe appena il tempo di guardarsi intorno spaesato, prima di venir letteralmente sommerso dalla famiglia Weasley e da Hermione.

Sirius, vagamente sorpreso, fu ben felice di circondare Harry con le braccia; di essere nuovamente assieme a lui – questa volta da uomo veramente libero.

L'uomo sembrò non voler più lasciare il figlioccio nuovamente, quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul fratello minore Regulus, morto nel tentativo di distruggere uno degli horcrux di Voldemort.

Per quanto Sirius l'avesse sempre negato, infatti, la morte prematura del fratello l'aveva segnato, e l'aveva sempre addolorato.

Harry sorrise nel vedere il padrino abbracciare calorosamente Regulus, stupendolo non poco.

Improvvisamente l'Auror sentì qualcuno toccargli le spalle, e quando si voltò per conoscerne l'identità, dovette trattenersi dal lanciare un grido.

Davanti a lui c'erano James e Lily Potter.

I suoi genitori, morti per salvarlo la notte di Halloween di diciassette anni prima.

«Mamma… Papà» mormorò, incredulo.

Una parte di lui sapeva che anche loro sarebbero potuti… _tornare_.

Ma vederli lì, in carne ed ossa davanti a lui; vivi come non mai, era tutta un'altra cosa.

I tre si abbracciarono, mentre Teddy - ancora accanto al padre - emise un gridolino felice, puntando il ditino verso sua nonna Andromeda i neo - tornati Ted e Ninfadora.

Proprio quest'ultima aveva suscitato la reazione allegra del bambino, che ora tendeva le braccine verso la madre.

Per tutta risposta la donna corse verso il figlio, inciampando però in chissà cosa e finendo stesa a terra tra i risolini di Teddy e le risate affettuose dei due genitori.

Harry, felice come non mai, si voltò verso Remus, scoprendo che anche l'ex - professore era tornato quello di un tempo.

Quasi che la figura che per tanto aveva impensierito il trio fosse solo un'ombra, ora sostituita da un più consistente e umano Remus Lupin.

Tonks prese in braccio il figlio, per poi abbracciare in lacrime il marito.

Harry giurò di vedere un sorrisetto anche sul viso del misterioso Severus Piton, aggregato a Moody e agli altri dell'Ordine.

Vi fu un lampo di luce, e un'ultima anima - circondata da una fenice - fece il suo atterraggio al centro del parco.

Indubbia la sua identità.

Albus Silente fece il suo ritorno con un gran sorriso, acclamato da tutti i presenti.

Era davvero finita.

E nel migliore dei modi.

Pian piano le persone tornarono alle loro vite, senza dimenticarsi di ringraziare e benedire il trio e Remus Lupin.

Era sera quando i pochi rimasti rimasero soli nel grande parco della scuola.

Tutti avevano occhi solo per Remus Lupin, che dopo aver dato un bacio sulla fronte del figlio con tutto l'amore che un padre soltanto può dare, si schiarì la voce e iniziò a raccontare.


	11. Il racconto di Remus

«Avrei tanto voluto rivelarmi subito, ma non potevo. Per usare questa pietra nel modo giusto è necessario seguire precise indicazioni, come tu Harry hai intuito. Mantenere l'anonimato era una di queste. Suppongo sia per evitare che qualcuno scopra il detentore della pietra e possa cercare di rubargliela. Se mi fossi fatto riconoscere, tutto sarebbe stato vano, ma se invece fossi stato scoperto da altri... Beh, credo dovrei iniziare dalla notte della battaglia di Hogwarts. La notte in cui sarei dovuto morire. Quando tu Harry ci hai _richiamati_ al tuo fianco...» iniziò Lupin.

« _Chi_ hai richiamato? E come?» s'intromise Hermione, voltandosi verso Harry ed interrompendo il licantropo.

«E' una storia lunga... Ve la racconterò più avanti» minimizzò Harry.

Non voleva in alcun modo nominare la pietra della resurrezione e il luogo in cui gli era caduta nella foresta.

Remus Lupin riprese a parlare.

«Quando ci hai richiamato, inconsapevolmente hai attivato la pietra del destino. Quando siamo svaniti, il mio "spettro" si è solo spostato. E' ricomparso accanto al mio corpo e a quello di Tonks. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ero confuso. E' stata la pietra che portavo al collo a guidarmi fino alla biblioteca. Dovete sapere che in quella fase iniziale non avevo ancora acquistato consistenza... Ero più che altro una forza invisibile e inconsistente. Una volta trovato il libro, decisi che avrei fatto di tutto perché tutti potessero avere una seconda possibilità, così come l'avevo avuta io. Ho impiegato tre mesi a raccogliere le informazioni che mi servivano e ad elaborare un piano così che nessuno si accorgesse di me. Poi, circa tre mesi dopo il mio miracoloso "salvataggio", mi sono accorto di non essere il solo a cercare gli altri pezzi della pietra. Anche tu, Hermione e Ron avete iniziato la ricerca… Mi sono detto che potevate essermi d'aiuto. Voi avreste trovato e recuperato i frammenti della pietra che io non ero riuscito a raccogliere, mentre io non avrei fatto altro che rubarveli. Ma la situazione non si è evoluta come volevo. Avete scoperto di essere seguiti, e avete iniziato ad affrontare viaggi e spostamenti che io stesso faticavo a seguire. Non era un problema, per me, intercettare i piani che elaboravate. Dovete sapere che quando la pietra mi ha riportato alla vita, o quasi, - avrei comunque dovuto compiere l'incantesimo completo per riavere il mio corpo e una vita normale - mi ha dato il potere di smaterializzarmi e materializzarmi in luoghi dove normalmente a un mago non è possibile farlo. E' così che sono penetrato ad Hogwarts, oggi. Un potere, devo ammetterlo, abbastanza utile. Ho potuto stare nel giardino di Grimmuald Place senza essere notato. Ma così come la pietra mi aveva dato nuovi poteri, - che potevo però usare solo nella ricerca, e che sarebbero svaniti con il compimento dell'incantesimo - altri mi sono stati tolti. Non potevo assolutamente mandare patroni… Non potevo far nulla che potesse aiutare gli altri a riconoscermi. Ho scelto così di optare per soluzioni più… _comuni_. Vi ho lasciato indizi che io ritenevo chiari, e ho sperato. Se uno qualsiasi di voi avesse capito chi io fossi mi avrebbe liberato dal silenzio forzato cui ero costretto, come hai fatto tu oggi, Harry. Ovviamente anche essere riconosciuti causa delle conseguenze. Dopo che la mia identità veniva svelata avevo solo un'ora di tempo per concludere l'incantesimo. Per questo non ho voluto parlare subito, ma portare a termine tutto. Con ottimi risultati, devo ammetterlo» sorrise, stringendo a sé Tonks.

Nessuno aveva osato interromperlo.

Harry fu il primo a parlare.

«Perché sei stato "incaricato" solo tu? Insomma, avevo richiamato anche mia madre, mio padre e Sirius. Perché...»

«Oh, questo lo so io!» disse Sirius, eccitato.

«Vedi Harry, il nostro Lunastorta era l'unico ad indossare la pietra al momento della morte. Se così non fosse stato... Beh, credo non saremmo nuovamente qui» spiegò.

«Ma... Siete tornati solo voi, no? Solo quelli morti ingiustamente ma... Come dire… "Dalla nostra parte", vero? Non è che ci ritroveremo di nuovo Voldemort tra i piedi, giusto?» chiese Ron, vagamente preoccupato.

«Non preoccuparti, Ron. La pietra riporta in vita solo le persone morte ingiustamente. Quelle volute da chi le richiama» lo rassicurò Lupin.

«Ottimo, perché non mi piacerebbe riavere _Mr. Non-ho-il-naso_ intorno» esclamò Fred, scatenando l'ilarità generale.

«Pare proprio che questa faccenda sia finita nel migliore dei modi» aggiunse Silente, benevolo.

«Già. Ora dovremo solo ricominciare tutti a vivere. Wow, forte!» esclamò James.

Tonks rise.

«" _Forte_ "? Nessuno dice più così. E' da vecchi!» disse.

James Potter sembrò toccato dalla critica ricevuta.

Poi, con un'occhiata d'intesa a Sirius, sollevarono di peso la ragazza e la scaraventarono nel lago, tra i suoi strilli.

Lily sospirò.

«Poveri noi, ora ricominceranno da capo... Remus...».

Il licantropo rise.

«E' tutto okay, Lily. So che devo fare».

Si alzò, e dopo aver raggiunto James e Sirius fece far loro le stessa fine che questi avevano fatto fare alla moglie.

Harry e gli altri ragazzi risero, raggiungendoli sulla riva, mentre Lily e Piton rimasero soli per la prima volta dopo molti anni.

«Hai protetto mio figlio, Severus» disse la donna, grata.

«Solo perchè Silente me l'ha chiesto, e poi perchè è figlio tuo. Se avessi dovuto farlo per Potter...» replicò Piton, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo con un tono sprezzante.

Lily sorrise.

«Siamo ancora amici, no?» gli domandò.

Piton fu sorpreso, e per la prima volta qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso sincero comparve sul suo viso giallastro.

«Sempre».


	12. Un lieto fine

Erano trascorse ormai sei settimane dal miracoloso ritorno di tutti.

La vita aveva ripreso a scorrere serenamente, dopo qualche incertezza iniziale.

Harry e i suoi genitori erano tornati a Godrick's Hollow, dove avevano sistemato la loro vecchia casa - distrutta dal rimbalzo della maledizione di Voldemort - con l'aiuto degli abitanti del villaggio e dei loro amici.

Sirius aveva ripreso possesso della casa compratosi con l'eredità di suo zio, mentre Regulus aveva accettato - con estremo piacere - di tornare a Grimmuald Place assieme a Kreacher.

Harry aveva infatti creduto che l'elfo sarebbe stato decisamente più felice con il vecchio padrone, tanto amato, e non si era sbagliato.

Il trio e Remus avevano ricevuto uno speciale encomio dal Ministero, e per il licantropo Kingsley aveva riservato un posto come Auror insieme a Sirius e a James.

Lily e Piton erano tornati ad Hogwarts, dove la donna aveva trovato lavoro come insegnante di Babbanologia e l'ex - preside aveva riottenuto la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

Silente aveva generosamente accettato di lasciare il comando della scuola alla professoressa McGrannit, concedendosi finalmente una vecchiaia tranquilla.

Sembrava davvero che tutto fosse tornato al proprio posto.

[*]

«Spiegatemi una cosa» mormorò James annoiato.

«Che cosa?» domandò Sirius, sbadigliando.

«Perché, se il ministero ha nuovamente impiegati a sufficienza, quel botolo rosa continua a girovagare qui intorno?» replicò l'uomo, indicando con un cenno del capo Dolores Umbridge, ferma a qualche metro da loro.

Sirius sghignazzò crudelmente.

«Temo che non la vedremo qui ancora per molto».

«Che vuoi dire?» s'informo James, interessato.

«Beh, oggi Rem - Rem inizia il suo lavoro, e quindi…».

James si fece pensieroso.

«E come mai noi abbiamo dovuto iniziare con due settimane di anticipo?» domandò, piccato.

«Perché, Jamie... Lui ha un bambino piccolo»

«Uhm... Scusa notevolmente appropriata…» ammise James Potter.

«Pensi di fare _il bis_?» soffiò Sirius, maligno.

«Nhaa... Tu piuttosto. Non eri un _"tombeur - de- femmes"_? Ebbene, mettiti all'opera!».

Sirius Black ghignò con l'aria di chi la sa lunga.

«Ma così facendo i giorni di permesso li avrei io, non tu» gli fece notare.

«Ehi! Rimarrei comunque lo zio, perciò…».

Scoppiarono a ridere senza ritegno.

«Come immaginavo, gli anni passano ma le cose non cambiano».

Remus era arrivato, con una pila di pratiche in precario equilibrio fra le braccia.

«Rem! Che bello vederti!» esclamò James, allegro.

«Sì, lo immagino…».

Il licantropo posò le carte sulla sua scrivania, nel cubicolo accanto a quello di Sirius.

«Ascolta, Rem - Rem... Ho sentito che la Umbridge ti cercava. Sai? Quella che ti aveva precluso...» iniziò Sirius, in tono vago.

«Sì, grazie. So chi è».

Il licantropo si avviò verso l'ufficio della donna, seguito a distanza dai due.

James indirizzò un sorrisetto all'amico.

«Sai Sir? Adoro quando sei così diabolico».

[*]

Un bussare lieve alla porta.

«Avanti» rispose la donna, posando la sua tazza di thè rosa.

Quasi cadde dalla sedia, quando il licantropo entrò.

«Lei... Lei che... CHE CI FA QUI?!» domandò, scandalizzata.

Remus la guardò, confuso.

«Ehm... Ci lavoro?» tentò.

«Ma... Ma...».

Dolores Umbridge balzò in piedi e corse fuori, sparendo dietro l'angolo.

[*]

«Allora? Di che voleva parlarti?» chiese James Potter, serafico.

«Non ne ho idea. Ho saputo solo ora che ha dato le dimissioni» replicò Remus, ancora più confuso.

«Poverina… Questo lavoro deve averle giocato un brutto scherzi ai nervi» tubò Sirius, innocente.

Il licantropo scrollò le spalle.

«Può darsi. Beh, meglio metterci al lavoro, prima che le prossime dimissioni sulla scrivania di Kingsley siano le nostre»

«Agli ordini, Lunastorta!».

[*]

«E fu così che noi ponemmo fine al regno di terrore del rospo rosa!» esclamò James, scatenando l'ilarità dei presenti alla cena.

Erano stati tutti invitati alla Tana, assieme a Ginny, a Lily e a Tonks.

Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny si guardarono negli occhi per un momento, prima di alzarsi in piedi.

«Anche noi avremmo un annuncio da fare» disse Harry, vagamente imbarazzato.

In realtà, tutti e quattro sembravano estremamente nervosi.

«Siamo tutti orecchi» li incitò Sirius.

«Ecco… Ora che tutto sembra tornato alla normalità, noi - Ron, io, Ginny ed Hermione - abbiamo deciso di fare un importante passo verso il futuro» continuò il ragazzo.

«Che sarebbe?» s'informò Remus.

«L'anno prossimo, non appena Ginny avrà finito la scuola, ci sposeremo. Abbiamo pensato di farlo tutti e quattro insieme, così da poterci aiutare tutti nei preparativi».

Lungo il tavolo corse per alcuni istanti un silenzio innaturale, poi tutti applaudirono e si congratularono; compresi i signori Weasley e James Potter, anche se questi ultimi avevano perso parecchio colore, con l'annuncio.

«Beh» disse Tonks, radiosa.

«Questo sì che è un lieto fine».


End file.
